


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by YearsAndDays



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Insecure Baby, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearsAndDays/pseuds/YearsAndDays
Summary: Baby finds his soulmates in Buddy and Darling - whom are already together.Baby Driver Soulmate AUCOMPLETED





	1. Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Queen song with the same name. 
> 
> Playlist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the Queen and David Bowie song with the same name.

Like everyone else, he got his codename from Doc. And just like that, Miles becomes Baby.

The first year, he holds onto Miles like if he's going to disappear the second he loosens his grip. He never uses the codename if he isn't driving for Doc. But all of that changes on his thirteenth birthday.

Not only does he get two soul marks, _both_ contains the name Baby in them, not Miles. _Baby_.

He knows what it might mean but for a while, he pretends that he doesn’t. It works, but not forever.

Miles is fourteen when someone for the first time says the words written on one of his shoulders. Specifically his left one. It is in a neat and tidy cursive. Nothing like the messy scrawl that’s on his right.

He's sitting in his usual spot when it happens, earbuds in place and with black and sleek, if not slightly too big, sunglasses on. Trig, the only new edition to today’s run, is watching him from across the room. It isn't unusual for the others to do that, but he doesn't practically like it.

The heavily tattooed man sneers when he catches Baby's eyes on him. Then Trig fakes a sweet smile, eyes filled with a hateful glee. "Baby, was it?" he mocks, tone heavy and mean. Baby’s blood runs cold. He can’t help it.

He said it.

Immediately, Baby knows that this man isn't one of his soulmates. He freezes and feels fear stir in the pit of his gut nonetheless.

Trig says something else, and Doc speaks up too, but Baby ignores it. Drowns it out with his music. He doesn’t want to hear another word come out of that mouth.

 _Come on Eileen_ blasts from his earbuds. The music gets louder and the beat faster, as it comes closer to the end, and Baby can feel his heart racing in sync.

By the time they leave it is on the highest setting.

That night he's unable to sleep. Still unsettled from what had happened, he tosses and turns for hours. It was long after midnight when he finally made up his mind.

Miles becomes Baby, full on, in the matter of a couple of days. He hasn't got lots of people and the ones he's got listens to him. And strangers never knew of Miles in the first place. The hard part is just remembering, but after that, it’s easy. The whole thing goes so smoothly, so much better than expected, and Baby doesn't know if he should be happy or devastated by it. How easy Miles is out of his life and just a memory from the past.

Baby’s reason, why he does it, is to give his soulmates the chance to be whoever, not limiting them to just be crocks or toughs that he'll stumble upon while driving for Doc. Now, they can be anyone.

Over the next couple of years, he hears the words branding him as theirs, whoever _they_ are, a few times every once in a while. He hears it from criminals to normal people alike. But Baby never feels anything. They aren’t his and he's not theirs. He lives on, not quite looking for them but not going blind either.

Right afterwards, Baby always feels uneasy though. He lies awake in his bed and traces the black letters with his fingertips until he’s loosened up and sleep finally claims him. Because his marks never seem to fail to make him comfortable and calm. Not like the music does, but it keeps him grounded.

Also, the marks on his skin makes him feel less alone. Sure, he's got Joe, bit there is far from everything that Baby can tell him and it effects their relationship. It drives a ledge in between them that won't go away until Baby starts telling the truth. But Joe has done do much for him, _means_ so much to him, so he can't. Anything to keep him from harm, more than he already is in, that is. Because of Baby and his goddamn debt.

So Baby stays quiet.

-

Baby steps out of the elevator and to the beat of a Commodores song, and hurriedly walks into the room where Doc and today's crew are already waiting.

He's late, very late, and hopes that he's not the only one. It occasionally happens, but it's not often that Baby's the one who show up last as he prefers to avoid it. Because then, he’s often taunted and asked if he’s lost and even if Baby knows that he should be there, he doesn’t belong and everyone knows it.

The first person he sees when he steps inside is a man with styled black hair and a nice stubble. He's got sharp blue eyes that under normal circumstances would make Baby nervous, they were criminals after all, but startling enough doesn’t. The man was older than Baby, but not old and he has a long, lean body. And if he isn’t as tall as Baby, he isn’t far off.

He had his arm around the waist of a woman that was currently sitting in his lap, jean clad legs crossed. She had long dark hair and warm brown eyes, even though Baby suspected they could turn equally cold at any given moment. Clad in a soft pink top with matching lips, she looked good. Like super-model good. Her arm was around the handsome man's broad shoulders, head rested against his shoulder.

Somehow, he just knew that they were soulmates. Or suspected. Like some pairs did, they just had that air around them. Maybe it was the way that they leaned into each other that gave the idea.

For a brief second, blue eyes fell on him and Baby were once again thankful for his dark shades. The man’s gaze was piercing, and sent shivers down Baby's spine. Meeting it had on, would be worse.

Baby’s eyes flicker down to the woman, who is watching him too now. Her eyes shining with what? Interest? Curiosity? Baby had a hard time reading the look.

Not able to bare it anymore, he looks away, taking the last few steps inside.

By the time he came into a halt in front of the table, all eyes were on him, except for Doc’s. Baby ignores the newbies in favor of Doc, who is standing by the board, back turned to him. Over his shoulder, Doc glances at Baby, who takes one of his earbuds out, brow raised.

"Baby, you're late." he drawls. Baby doesn't reply, instead focusing on keeping his eyes off of the couple to his left. Doc sighs, turning all the way to face him. He takes another look at him and asks, "Joe alright? Has anything happened?"

Baby shakes his head, sitting down at the end of the table. "Everything’s okay."

"I'll take your word for it."

He plugs the earbud back in and introductions are made. "Baby, you remember Grin,” Doc says, gesturing toward the occupied seat to his left. Baby looks over to her. She's sitting, legs crossed on a chair, dressed in black and yellow. If he hadn't been in this business Baby would probably have underestimated because of her tiny frame and innocent face. Grin nods, acknowledging him, same stoic expression as always in place.

"And this is Buddy and Darling." He nods in the direction of the couple. This time, Baby doesn't look their way though, he just nods quickly.

Thankfully, they don’t questioning his age or experience, like must people do, and Baby settles in his chair and relaxes the best he can. Then Doc starts talking and goes over what has to be done for the heist.

Then they leave, successfully robs some fancy place and get away without a hitch. Baby doesn't utter a word during the whole thing, but can't help but glance over to the couple in the back, as the scream and laugh while they leave the cops in the dust. Baby might make some unnecessary moves, that other times are only used when the team consists of doubting assholes. This time it's to show off, though. Because Baby enjoys the sound of Darling screeches in excited delight and Buddy’s laugh, as they’re forced to hold onto the sides of the car not to topple over.

Grin cocks her head to the side, sending him a questioning glance. Like a deer caught in headlights Baby refocus on the road, refusing to meet her gaze and shrugs. Thankfully, Grin doesn’t ask and leaves him be.

When they get back, Baby can't help but to listen extra carefully when they tell him what kind of drink they want. Often, he just orders it black because it's what Doc wants, but _sometimes_ he makes an exception. Like today.

Baby even thinks it over before he orders, to not mess anything up.

He hands Doc his a take-away cup first, then gives Grin hers, filled with tea. She sends him an appreciative look and takes a sip. Then Baby rounds the table and places the last cups in front of Darling and Buddy respectively.

Plain black for Buddy and some sugary Latte with multiple extra shots for Darling.

She tastes her drink first and makes a sound of surprise. Baby freezes, afraid he got it wrong, but the dazzling smile she sends him tells him differently. He relaxes

Buddy leans in, and kisses her neck, murmuring in her ear. "Did he get it right?"

"Yes, he did." she responds and they share a kiss. Buddy laughs. "That's a first."

Baby suddenly remembers Buddy's possessive streak. How he didn't like people to look at his girl wrong. What if he thinks that’s what Baby’s doing?

Afraid Buddy sees it the wrong way, Baby takes a small step away, toward the back. Because Baby doesn't think he meant it that way. But when blue eyes meet his, they're not dark with anger, not even annoyed. Only amused and curious.

Lips curled into a smile, Buddy cocks his head in thanks and Baby finds himself doing the same. Only a bit more stiffly.

By the time it's over Baby has been sitting in the back for a while. Grin is out first, taking the elevator down before anyone has the time to catch up. And Doc is already there, waiting for it to come back up.

Baby is just about to stand up when Buddy and Darling passes by him. To his surprise, Darling pauses and turns to him. Buddy stops to, but a few feet away.

Not knowing what he should say or do, Baby stays quiet, hyper aware of them both watching him intently.

The song playing changes to a track by Queen and Baby taps gently to the beat. A few seconds tick by while Baby tries not to squirm under their heavy gazes.

Then, Buddy suddenly laughs and flashes Baby a grin. After that everything happens very quickly and Baby doesn't have a clue how to catch up, because Buddy says, "Baby, was it?" and unlike before, his left mark starts to tingle and rushes of warmth passes through him. Completely unaware of the turmoil passing through Baby, Buddy continues. "You did well today, kid."

Baby doesn't respond, barely keeping himself together.

Buddy is his soulmate. No, _one_ of his soulmates. Fuck.

Wait, Baby thinks, slowly catching up, eyes widening. Doesn't that mean that Darling might be…

As if hearing his thoughts, Darling leans in close, putting her hand on his desk, showing off her brightly colored nails. His eyes meet hers and for a moment that’s it. Then she looks him over.

"Baby," she says, as if tasting his name. Her lips curls upward. "I like it."

When he doesn't respond this time either, she twirls around and joins Buddy, who is looking at Baby with a puzzled expression. At least Baby has half a mind to keep his face blank and do some sort of nod. Buddy’s brows furrows, but finally he looks away.

Together the two walk out. "Bye, Baby!" Darling calls, waving over her shoulder. Baby doesn't reply but he can shear Buddy chuckle over the music. Then they're gone.

Automatically, Baby leaves too and goes home. He's still in a daze. There's a constant buzzing under his skin which makes him feel warm and nice, but it proves to be very distracting. He almost get hit by a car, _twice,_ and he keeps walking into people on the sidewalk.

It isn't until he's halfway up the stairs, almost by their apartment, that it dawns on him.

They're already in a relationship.

Of course Baby knows that, he has seen them together, but that's not the point. They're in a relationship _as_ in they've already found each other, and are happy together. Without him. They didn’t need him there to mess it up.

Yes, they were made for Baby too, but would he fit with them and what they already had? Maybe, but he could never know for sure.

Baby's heart sank.

And he couldn't do that to them. So he makes up his mind.

It's wrong to make such a decision without them, Baby knows that but makes it anyways. It isn't like either of them is there to stop him, anyway. He'll avoid them at all cost and not speak direct to them. Maybe he's lucky and have an empty shoulder thanks to Baby's lack of speech. It makes him sad but it would make things easier. Or Baby won't see them again, it isn't often that happens but sometime that people only participate once on Doc's “operations”.

But those times they often where bad at what they did or simply unfit, and Darling and Buddy weren't like that. Actually, they were exceptionally good. So the odds are against him.

He sticks to his decision. It was better this way.

Baby repeats it multiple times. By the 24th time, he almost believes himself.

-

From then on, he avoids Queen Tracks and prays that it won't be them there every time someone steps into the meetup.

The first few times he's tense, every time someone steps inside he worries. But by the sixth time relaxes and for a few days he lets it go. It’s been a few weeks after all. He tries not to feel saddened. But when he haven't got the worry, he can feel the pain. It's the universe punishing him. He even misses them, tracing the marks every night, dreaming of a future together, and he doesn't even know them.

So, on the seventh time, of course, they're apart of the team Doc’s put together.

Baby is fiddling with his iPod in his usual seat at the table, the only one except Doc to have arrived yet. He's so deep into it that he doesn't notice the murmuring of voices or footsteps approaching.

It isn't until a voice very close to him calls, "Baby!" that he notices their presence.

Looking up, Baby finds Darling just a few inches away staring down at him. Baby jolts back in surprise, Darling pays it no mind though, sinking down on the chair closest to him. Buddy is not far behind and claims the chair next to her.

They don't say anything more to him but Baby can't complain, he feels calmer than he has in a while.

A few hours later, they are finished and it's time to leave.

Darling waves as they step out of the elevator. "Bye, Baby!" And together, arms around each other, they look back one last time. "See you sometime, kid!" Buddy throws over his shoulder.

Baby know it's wrong and he should take a step back, but instead he waves back. His heart fluttering at the attention.

Like his first moment alive, Baby's promise to stay clear of the couple lies buried in a pile of forgotten memories.

-

After that, Baby makes a final decision. Act normal, don't let them know and stay quiet. Just let them be happy and for god's sake don't blow it for them. _Stay away_.

Baby tries. He to stay out of their way the best he can, but it turns out that doing that isn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

It's hard to avoid them when they keep gravitating to him and him to them the more and more as time passes. It begins with small things, like catching a glimpse of the two in grocery and convenient stores, faint sounds of Buddy's laugh in coffee shops and Darling's heals against the sidewalk.

Shaking his head, Baby shrugs it off as head ghosts, or the universe taking its revenge on him, _again,_ and moves on.

But then it happens again, again, _and again_.

Baby's almost convinced he's going crazy until the day comes and he actually spots them.

Knowing them, _generally_ , who they are and what they do for a living, seeing them somewhere normal feels very out of place. And if Baby hadn’t seen it happen himself, he’d never believe it.

He frowns and with a last glance at Darling and Buddy, Baby leaves the café. Instead, he buys his coffee two blocks away. The meeting unsettles him deeply though.

After convincing himself it was only a coincidence, the weird feeling settles, even if just a little. Baby still takes it as a win.

That was just the beginning. After that they suddenly start showing up everywhere and saying nothing becomes a whole lot harder.

The doors slid opened and Baby stepped inside of the bookstore. It was small but stocked full and gave of a cozy vibe, furniture old but charming.

Baby had never been inside before today. Usually he'd just go to the one on the main street when he was in any need of new books.

Eyes darting around the shelves, Baby finally settles in one of the corners, spotting a few familiar looking spines. He searches the shelf, sometimes pulling copies out to read the synopsis, sometimes settling with reading just the titles.

It’s Darling he sees first.

She’s spread out on what looks like a comfortable velvet armchair further into the store. It’s pushed in between two bookshelves and right in Baby’s line of sight from where he stands leaned over a book. Darling’s chewing gum and holding an open book in her well-manicured hands, nails painted in a shade of pinkish purple. She isn’t reading though, but looking at something out of Baby’s line of sight. Or rather, _someone_. Because Baby would recognize that look everywhere. It’s the one Darling has reserved for Buddy – and Buddy only.

Baby probably would have gotten tipped of sooner of their arrival, gotten a head start, if he hadn’t been so engrossed in the books and this whole cozy atmosphere. Clutching the book tightly, Baby glances at the exit and over to Darling before leaving.

It is too late.

Brown eyes meets his. She has spotted him.

Baby stops dead in his tracks, and stays put instead of fleeing out the door as it hits him. What if it wasn’t just some coincidence? For example, Buddy and Darling had started frequently showing up at a lot of places that Baby had been going to his whole life only now, and he’d also started drifting to new places. Like here.

Thinking it over, it’s the only explanation that makes even a little sense.

God dammit. It’s what’s happening here isn’t it? Most likely. Over and over again…

Darling closes the book and puts it down, standing up gracefully and makes her way over to Baby, who’s still frozen in his corner. Then, like clockwork, Buddy turns up behind her. His expression is neutral, like Darling’s, but there’s a glint in his eye that makes Baby want to shudder. If it’s in pleasure or in fear is hard to pinpoint.

They crowd him against the shelf, Buddy leaning against it and Darling against him. He scratches his stubble while looking Baby up and down, eyebrows raised. “Baby, you following us or something?”

Blinking, the meaning behind Buddy’s words clicks. They must’ve seen Baby too during these past weeks. Why was he even surprised?

“I’m joking kid – wait seriously, you have?” Buddy says, chuckling and Baby shakes his head quickly. Denying the assumption.

“Pity,” Darling murmured, lips curling into a smile. “That’d be more fun.”

Baby gulps, eyes flickering between his soulmates, not really knowing what to think.

Suddenly Daring stands straighter and takes a step away from Buddy, turning her face toward him. They way that they’re looking at each other, eye glittering and lips quirked… Baby feels like an intruder again. “Let’s have a _day_.”

“A day? You never want a day,” is Buddy’s reply, excited confusion written over his face. “I thought you found those boring.”

“Well,” Darling plants a kiss on his mouth. “Not today.” She leans in close to him and says something Baby can’t catch over the music. Buddy smiles, eyes going back to Baby.

“Come with us.”

It’s not a question, so Baby doesn’t answer.

Dragging him over to the cash register, Buddy pays for a few books and Baby remembers the book in his hand. It’s interesting enough. He steps up to the counter and greets the cashier who smiles kindly. Handing her the book, she scans it and Baby takes out a few dollar bills.

“Would you like a bag?”

“Please,” Baby says, taking his chances.

“He talks!” Buddy jokes, even though he’s heard Baby before, and Darling laughs. He pays, and then they’re out of there.

Baby doesn’t know where they’re going or what they’re doing, and he enjoys walking between them like they knew and were happy, but it’s alright. This once.

It turns out that the destination they had in mind is a café, where they order coffee and Baby tea. Together, they sit down around a table in the back. Somehow, Baby ends up on the couch and not in the chair he was going for and beside Darling instead, but as Buddy doesn’t seem to mind, Baby doesn’t either.

Buddy and Baby reads while Darling messes around. She drinks her coffee, falls asleep on Baby’s shoulder and later with her head in his lap, plays with Buddy’s hair and makes it her mission to sometimes distract them from time to time.

For a few hours, Baby lets himself pretend, be there as their soulmate and not an intruder, that weird kid with the music, and it’s nice. As long as it lasts.

Later, when he gets home with a smile on his face and Joe asks him if he’s met someone, meaning well, Baby’s face falls and reality catches up to him. _It’d be easier if they weren’t so damn nice to him_. But in truth, Baby wouldn’t change it for anything.

-

Baby just orders coffee from the upbeat waitress and spends his time looking around inside the dinner. He hasn't been here for a while but it looks just the same as it did when his mom worked here. The thought of his mother squeezes his heart painfully and Baby winces. At least he isn't expecting it to be her behind the counter anymore.

He gets his coffee and watches the steam rise from the cup. Fishing up the iPod he's listening too and starts to play around with it, nothing better to do.

"What are you listening too?"

Baby's head snaps up, finding the owner of the voice. Buddy is the one to smile down at him as he does. It’s been two weeks since he saw the pair, that day they spent the day together reading, and Baby’s silent worry of them disappearing, like everyone else, is replaced by a small pinch of happiness. Baby can’t help to return it, lips stretched into a grin.

His dark hair is slicked back and he is wearing a blue shirt, playfully unbuttoned at the top. Baby finds himself staring at the skin peeking out and quickly diverts his eyes. Horrified, he checks if Buddy noticed but he is still sporting he same smile, so Baby can't tell.

To be honest, Baby isn't surprised to meet him here. This isn't the first time, after all. But it hasn't happened in this place before, though. That’s new.

But what surprises him is the lack of a female companion by his side.

Automatically Baby sweeps over the area with his eyes a few times. But no, Darling is nowhere in sight.

Catching his searching gaze, Buddy explains as he takes the spot across from Baby. "Darling is doing her hair. I love her, yes, but I'm not sitting through that." Buddy shakes his head, mumbling to himself. "Again."

Baby doesn’t know if that was meant for him to hear, probably nor, but lets out a laugh anyway, not able to help himself.

Startled at the sound, Buddy's eyes snap to meet Baby's. His surprise fades and turns into a wide grin which makes Baby's heart flutter. Not really knowing why, Baby leans over the table. He pulls out on of his earbuds and offers it to the man, who grins. Buddy takes the earbud. Their hands touch and the skin to skin contact makes Baby shiver, a burning feeling interrupts, spreading all over him like a wildfire.

Is Buddy feeling it too?

A gasp leaves him and Buddy immediately looks up, earbud in place. "What?"

No, then.

Quickly, Baby shakes his head, silently indicating 'nothing!' to the older man, currently staring him down. Buddy narrows his eyes but doesn't ask anything more. Baby’s heart races, still feeling the ghost of the light touch on his skin, while his heart silently breaks. This wasn’t supposed to hurt, but Baby can’t help but mourn the soulmates he probably doesn’t belong with. Buddy would have felt it too…

Being together with Buddy, listening to the soothing beat of a Roxette song, helps a little. But only a little.

-

Plopping down onto the table in front of him, Darling smiles down at him as she's now the taller of the two. Her smile fades and turns into curiosity, brows furrowing at something though. Baby watches her from under his dark shades.

"You always wear those Baby?" Darling asks, gesturing to his glasses.

He shrugs but nods.

"Can I try them?"

Darling doesn’t wait for a reply. Not that she would’ve gotten one.

But when she reaches for them, Baby can't help but flinch at the sudden movement. Concern enters Darling's expression. Baby refuses to meet her eyes, face burning with embarrassment. Quickly, trying to divert the attention, Baby takes them off and hands them over to her.

She takes them but doesn't pry and he sighs in relief. Darling tries them on and Baby forgets to breathe for a second. Of course she looks fantastic in his glasses, she would look great in everything.

Noticing her new hair, shorter and bleached at the tips, Baby almost opens his mouth and speaks. He manages to bite his tongue in the end though. It’s hard not to tell her how beautiful she looks. But he can’t risk it. Soulmates or not.

Eyes flickering away, Baby lets Darling have the moment to herself.

"Baby, these are great! Mind if I borrow them?"

Baby just shrugs. Darling grins nonetheless.

Before she goes and takes her seat by the table - or in Buddy's lap - Darling runs her hand through his hair, curling brown locks around her fingers. Baby watches her as she does it, too startled to move.

The burning feeling returns, but this time Baby's prepared and doesn't gasp. He can't say that it isn't affecting him though.

In the corner of his eye, Baby catches Buddy staring. Baby looks away from Darling and smoothly leans out of her reach. She laughs and sits down. Where, Baby doesn't know because he makes a point of not looking. But by the sounds of it, she choose Buddy's lap.

Fuck, that's what Baby would have chosen too. Fuck.

Baby doesn't look in her and her soulmates direction during the whole meeting. And when it's time to leave, shoots up from his chair and is the first one out.

The feeling of her fingers combing through his hair still lingers.

He tries not to be disappointed. Baby is, though.

-

Baby tries not to overthink how he felt the touch and they didn’t, but it’s hard. And maybe, just maybe, it might mean that he thought wrong and they’re not soulmates at all, or they don’t have his mark.

The thought hurt him more than it should, but Baby can’t help but feel a heavy disappointment and loneliness settling inside of him.

Since then, Baby has seen them a few times, both on jobs and in private, stumbling into them here and there. But as he can’t be sure that they aren’t his, Baby still keeps his mouth shut. And neither Darling or Buddy seem to mind, even though it is beginning to seem suspicious that he’s speaking to everyone but them, so Baby now only talks when he has two. With is fine with him.

They’re still nice to him, though, and sit beside him when they can and he often ends up walking in between the pair, which is taking a tool on his emotions. Darling often talks to him about all from make-up to the countries she’d love to visit, and she’s started touching him more. Both casual touches and kisses on the cheek. The first time she’d done it Baby had frozen up and not moved till it was time to go home, and she had a field day with that.

Even Buddy had started getting closer, not so abruptly though. They often just sat together, legs touching and sometimes, they listened to music together like when they met in Bo’s diner.

It’s hard to figure out but by the end of the week, he’s somewhat at ease with the situation. Baby finally thinks he can get through this with his heart still somewhat intact. This will be alright.

But like everything else, all good things must come to an end.

 

 


	2. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, I'm sorry. NOT EDITED. Will be though, soon.

 The day starts out good. Too good. Joe's in a good mood, Baby didn't burn the scrambled eggs this morning either and everything from there on had gone smoothly. Sure, driving for Doc wasn't on the top of the list of Baby’s favorite things to do, but this time it failed to numb his happiness. Besides, Baby itched to get behind the wheel again.

Baby probably should've seen it coming that everything was about to come crashing down in a matter of seconds.

"Baby!"

It reminds Baby of their second time meeting, only this time Darling doesn't stare down at him. Instead, she wraps her arms around his middle and nuzzles his neck.

For a second, Baby relaxes and leans into her touch. He catches himself though, and goes rigid. Not daring to look at Buddy, or anyone else for that matter, Baby goes over to intensely staring at a crack in the wall, trying his hardest not to enjoy it.

He does though.

"Darling, quit scaring Baby and take a seat. Let's begin." Doc says, not even looking at them.

Baby’s eyes flicker to him. Doc is wrong, but Baby doesn't bother to correct him.

Pouting, Darling says, "I'm not that scary, right Baby?"

Baby doesn't reply, but his mouth twitch into a small smile. Darling cheers in delight. "See, I'm not scary at all,” she drawls out the last part, making Buddy chuckle.

Turning around, Doc lets them see his scowl.

Darling huffs and let’s Baby go, but only after pinching his right cheek. Baby grimaces but doesn’t stop her, ignoring the tingles. She takes her seat and Buddy moves to the same but not before ruffling Baby's hair.

Doc starts talking, laying out the plan for the day. Baby can't concentrate though. His eyes keeps darting over to Darling and Buddy and his mind just won't commit to whatever comes out of Doc's mouth today.

Maybe that should have been the first sign that something was about to happen.

Darling and Buddy sit together, so absorbed and wrapped up in each other that it's obvious how crazy they are for each other, that they belong together. And how much love there is between the two of them. Watching them, Baby can't help but smile.

That had been the second sign.

-

The second they're in the car Baby speeds off.

 It goes well, they manage to shake of the cops and any strays that comes along, there’s not accidents and no civilian unharmed. So of course, just a few blocks from where they’re supposed to trade cars, a familiar blue Volvo shows up in the review mirror.

A hero, Baby realizes. God, he hates those. They always makes a mess, getting themselves or others harmed, and they make Baby’s job harder than it should be.

He curses quietly as it surpasses them and halts, wheel’s screeching just in front of them. Baby sees the light trickle of a gun, and he’s yelling even before it’s been processed in his mind. "Darling, get down!"

He doesn't see if she complies or not, to busy barely getting past the car blocking their path. But by the way Squeaky groans in pain and Darling does _not_ , so it seems like she took his advice. Relief washes over him, but not for long. It isn’t over yet.

The hero can’t follow them by car anymore, he had his chance, but he still has his gun.

Like on que, more shots are fired.

Baby panics. Because while Darling is on the floor, as safe as she can be, the other's still aren't. _Buddy aren’t_.

"You guys too!" Baby looks at Squeaky, then his eyes flicker to Buddy, and he speaks rapidly. "Get down, and stay there!"

Buddy only blinks and Baby is forced to repeat himself, screaming now. "Get down!"

Finally, Buddy listens and throws himself down in the leg space in-between the seats.

The buzzing he's been feeling for weeks us replaced by a pleasant humming, but Baby has no time to think it over. Finally, he can focus on the road without worry being the front of his mind and Baby pushes his foot harder on the gas pedal. The police is now hot on their heels, probably alerted by the shooting and Baby is forced to step up his game. So much for it going without a hitch. But Baby as no one to his knowledge got hurt, and no one from his side did any of the shooting, Baby still calls it a win.

It isn't until he glanced over to where Darling is sitting, knees drawn up to her chest and hair loose covering the most of her in the cramped space, that he remembers what might be, _or_ not. She is staring at him, brown eyes open wide. But not because of the shooting.

Baby’s heart stops for a second, almost sending them off the road.

He spoke to them. _He spoke to them_! And if she felt it, which means that Buddy did too, and… And that means that they really are soulmates. _Baby isn’t destined for a life spent alone after all_. They are his, and he’s theirs. Well, supposedly.

While thinking, he almost crashes with a pole, and after almost killing them all a _second_ time Baby realizes that this _probably_ isn’t the time. So he pushes all thought of them and the rejection he’s surely about to experience to the back of his mind and snaps his focus back to the road and the problem at hand.

It takes a while for him to shake them off a second time, and he’s forced to drive further out as a safety precaution before they can head toward their destination. But that’s alright, Baby loves driving and the feeling of griping the leather clad wheel and speeding of, being fully in control of the vehicle. It also pushes back the inevitable, even if it’s only with a couple of minutes.

Squeaky gets patched up in the back, Baby can hear him moan in pain a couple of times before he drowns it out with his music. He feels their gazes, but Baby avoids them, refusing to even glance in either of their directions.

Then they arrive.

Baby stops the car and killing the engine at an empty spot close enough, and like planned, all of them quickly gets out. Leaving the black car, now sporting bullet holes, behind.

The next step is to split up and in pairs take an assigned car back to the meetup. Baby gets into the backseat of the blue Sudan, like they decided and waits for Squeaky to get behind the wheel, for once happy that Buddy and Darling comes as a package. It really makes avoiding them easier.

But it isn't Squeaky that gracefully slides onto the black leather seat, it's Darling. She sends him a wink, if not slightly off, now wearing a blue tee and hair in a bun. "Hi, Baby." If Baby hadn’t had her voice memorized, he probably wouldn’t have caught the slight unevenness as she speaks, but Baby does, so he notices.

He swallows the sting of sadness, trying not to panic. _She just took the wrong car, that’s all_. _Or had she?_

Baby blinks. He doesn't think he took the wrong car, Doc was very specific. Darling and Buddy takes the black car. Baby and Blur takes the blue one, Baby in the backseat. Which means that she is here on purpose. But then where is Buddy?

Before Baby can think too hard about it, he reaches for the door handle, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He doesn’t have to be right in this car, after all. There’s another one, and still time to- One foot is all he gets out, because suddenly Buddy's there in the backseat with him, pulling Baby back in.

His wrist burns pleasantly, the same feeling as the one he got when they touched before. Only this time, Buddy seems to feel it too. He doesn’t gasp, like Baby did but his eyes are blown wide. He doesn’t look entirely surprised, though. _Right_ , Baby bites the inside of his cheek, he’s felt this before. Darling has too. Baby can’t help but feel jealousy rise up in his chest, before he gets himself under control again and quickly pushes them down.

Because Baby’s got no right to feel that. They’re not his. He’s not theirs.

He stops struggling, but Buddy still got a tight grip on Baby's wrist, keeping him from moving away. At first, he tries to shake Buddy off, but the man's eyes only harden.

Getting more panicked by the second, their closeness and the thought of what Baby will never have becomes too much and Baby tries again to get away again.

"No you don't,” Buddy hisses through clenched teeth and Baby trashes harder. Darling notices his distress and put a soothing hand on Baby’s knee. "Better listen to him, Baby,” she says from the front seat, voice soft. Noticing too, Buddy loosens his hold a bit, thumb circling his pulse point. He shouldn’t, he’s a dangerous criminal that has Baby’s heart in the palm of his hand, but Baby finds the feather light gesture calming. Glancing to the front, Darling smiles. Her eyes are sharp and calculating, though.

Finally, Baby gives up. He stops struggling and slumps into the seat. As if having been waiting for the moment, Darling starts the engine and pulls out of the parking spot.

Buddy sighs and leans back against the cool leather beside Baby. They aren’t touching, except their linked hands, but Baby can still feel the man’s hot breath against his exposed neck. Baby shivers. It’s hard to think while having one of his soulmates that close, so Baby tries to at least gain some space in between them. Slowly, he starts sliding to the right.

Noticing what Baby’s doing, Buddy takes it as another of Baby's so far unsuccessful getaways. So again, he gets yanked back, Buddy losing all that was left of his patience.

Only this time Baby isn't doing that and is unprepared, not trying to relict the slightest. Resulting in Baby crashing into Buddy, who like Baby, isn’t prepared either.

They end up far too the left, Buddy pressed against the car door and Baby, in return, pressed against him. Darling laughs loudly, while Buddy's narrowed eyes go soft, as he realizes his mistake. "Oh, sorry." He murmurs, pushing himself away from the door, taking Baby with him. Buddy doesn't make another move to pull away though. Baby doesn’t either.

It takes a whole minute for Baby to realize that Buddy's whole side is plastered against his. He should move away.

As if reading his mind, Buddy's hand, that isn't around his wrist, moves in behind Baby’s back, stopping at the side that isn't touching his own. The older man let’s his arm go around Baby’s waist, stopping Baby from moving even an inch, holding them together.

It almost felt like an apology, of sorts. But even if it was just for stopping Baby from escaping mid traffic, it felt… Nice. Even though it was weird and strange. Still, Baby finds himself not minding as much as he thought would. And it is kind of comfortable. Besides, it dulled his swirling feelings and clears his thoughts, gives him room to think.

They know, and they probably hate him for it. And if not for it being him, it'll be because he never told them. Baby literally never uttered a single word.

_And now, it was all out in the open._

While he didn’t really enjoy how it all had played out, it was a weight of his shoulders. This was no longer in his hands alone.

After everything, this whole day, the next song on his track list just happens to be a song by Queen and Baby flinches. Very visibly. _Of course_. If his soulmates notices, they don't show it.

"How long have you know?" Buddy asks quietly, so quietly that if Baby hadn’t been so close to him, he wouldn’t have heard.

He opens his mouth, then closes it. There is no need for Baby to reply, because he already knows the answer. Buddy has to.

"Is it because we're criminals?"

Baby gives him an unimpressed look, shaking his head. _No_.

Buddy clenches his jaw, grip tightening around his waist. Baby refrains from squirming though. Then Buddy finally asks, sounding sadder than before, "Is it because I'm a guy?"

Lips parting, shock rings through him. Baby had not expected that to be the question. About to shake his head, in the end Baby decides against it. This, he needs to say. Out loud. He's got nothing to lose after all, Baby has already blown his cover. They know.

And all things considered, Baby owes them a real answer.

"That's..." Baby's voice cracks. He clears his throat and tries again. "No. That's not it."

“So you can talk,” Buddy jokes weakly. But he is relieved, Baby can tell. His grip loosens, he isn’t as tense and his face is… softer. But it doesn’t last long. Quickly, he exchanges a quick glance with Darling through the review mirror, brows now furrowed. They seem to be able to communicate with each other, only using their eyes only. The connection breaks and blue eyes once again looks at Baby. He can feel Darling's eyes on him as well.

"Then why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you say anything?" his eyes glints with what Baby guesses is well concealed anger. Baby forces himself not to react. Even though every fiber in his body screams for him to do so, to tell them the truth, Baby stays silent, mouth firmly shut. He neither wants nor need their pity. Baby looks away, feeling the silent screams and questions bubble inside them. They manage to keep the lids shut.

Come to think of it, neither seemed very surprised. Against his better judgement, Baby speaks. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“No shit, Baby. You’ve been walking around talking to everyone but us for months, that’s not _just_ a little suspicious. We didn’t think a soulmate of ours would do that to us, or we would have asked you.”

Baby turns red with shame, bowing his head. He doesn’t try to defend himself. He’s been waltzing around while holding a leverage over the two, being there soulmate gives him power over them after all, want it or not. They had the right to know of the threat against them.

And that Darling stayed silent during this whole thing is even scarier than if she’d actually talked. Baby can only imagen what she’s thinking. But whatever it is, it isn’t good.

The rest of the ride is silent, filled with tension and thankfully not that long.

Adjusting his glasses, Baby gets out of the car, Buddy not far behind. Darling joins them, flanking Baby's right side, making Baby the one in the middle. It almost felt like an ordinary day, hanging out with the two, but he could wish all he wanted, there was no turning back now.

Still, no one speaks, but Baby catches some of the glances they share, just like in the car. He tries to ignore it and drowns in his music, silently singing along to the lyrics as they walk.

“You’re late,” Doc says, making Baby realize that they’re there. “You two,” Doc looks at Buddy and Darling in turn, “get inside. Baby, you stay.”

Resultantly, Buddy lets go of Baby, and without glancing back he and Darling walks inside.

"Baby, are they bothering you?"

Baby made the bed, now he has to lie in it. Deal with the consequences himself.

"No."

Doc doesn't look convinced, but seems to drop it because he quickly moves on to reminding Baby of his job, "Baby, _coffee_."

"Right." He had forgotten about that. Before another word can be spoken Baby is already inside the elevator, on his way to the coffee shop.

He considers just leaving on his way there and while standing in line, they were close to done after all. But in the end, Baby decides against it. He can't risk it now when he's only a few jobs away from the freedom of a debt free life. And with Doc there, they couldn't do anything. Right? _Right_.

Getting the coffee feels quicker than usual. In no time he's back, handing out the hot drinks. Baby can feel their stares the whole time. After lots of stalling, he gets to his soulmates. For a second, Baby considers giving them the wrong cup, to show them that he doesn’t really care after all, but that’s childish and would serve no use.

But he's been cruel enough already, so he doesn't go through with it.

"We're talking after this, alright?" Buddy says, voice low. Stiffening, Baby shakily makes the mistake and meets the older man’s eyes.

His blue eyes are cold, staring at Baby, not even blinking. Automatically he glanced over to Darling, sitting on Buddy's right. While Buddy's eyes were cold as ice, Darling's pair are like fire. Good or bad, Baby still gulps.

Remembering that he's done and is no longer obliged to stay by the other's, Baby quickly makes his way to the back of the room. It's not until he's sitting that he lets himself think. The truth hits him like a punch to the gut.

Baby is not prepared for this. Not at all. He cannot do this!

Panic grows in his throat, suffocating him. _Runaway Baby_ starts playing and to Baby, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

So when the time comes and it is time to leave, Baby bolts.

-

One week passes and nothing peculiar happens. Nothing out of the ordinary, not more than two jobs and everything is as it should be. Except it isn’t.

Baby doesn’t meet them, he doesn’t even see them. Not in a store, not at some cafe and not at Doc's. The latter is understandable, there's never the same team twice, but everywhere else? It's definitely not a coincidence. They're _purposely_ staying away from.

He doesn't know if he should feel relieved or crushed. Because yes, Baby got what he wanted in the first place and should be happy. But he can’t help that somewhere deep inside of him he had dared to hope. And that's what's hurting now.

Baby had tried to spare them all but in the end, he had ended up making it worse. Taking rejection then would have been easier. Now, Baby had dragged it out

'What's wrong?' Joe had signed so many times that Baby had lost count over the last few days. Even Doc seemed to have picked up on his bad mood, having gone so far as asking if he was alright, which wasn't normal.

Usually, Baby would find comfort in making music with the help of his recorder but he just isn't feeling it. All it does is remind him of their voices, of how he never got around to record them. So instead, Baby drifts around whenever he isn't driving, from place to place.

Somehow, he ended up going regularly to Bo's Diner, like Baby often did when he was young. If it's because he misses the place or that he wants to stumble into them, is hard to say. Maybe a little bit of both.

It end, it is neither of those reasons.

Because there, a late Thursday morning, Baby meets Debora.

She is kind, funny and innocent. Everything Baby should be at his age but isn't. And he finds himself drawn to her like a moth to flames.

They bond over music, shares stories, hopes and dreams. And it feels good just to hang around someone who doesn't want something from him except his company. No pressure, no rules. In her, Baby finds the friend he always needed but never knew he wanted.

Almost every day they see each other, except the days Baby is driving and ends up not feeling it or the days she doesn’t have a shift. Each time, they either spend her lunch break together or he comes in right before her shift ends, orders a coffee and waits for her to finish up. Then they spend a few hours together, sometimes in the Diner and sometimes deeper into the city.

It must help, because Joe stops asking and Doc doesn't look so him suspiciously anymore. And it does, Baby feels better and what up till now had been open wounds starts to heal.

For a while, Baby thinks that everything is getting better. He's moving on, and that's okay.

Of course, the universe isn't done with him just yet.

 


	3. Hammer To Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter, but I am very happy with the last part.
> 
> I'm very excited about the next part, though!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments! You motivated me to get this done.

Their return hits him with full force.

It's at the meetup and so alike to when Baby first met them that it hurts. Only this time, when he steps inside, late this time too, they don't even glance his way. And the chair which Grin had sat on is empty.

Baby felt his heart sink. He had ruined every chance he got even before it'd begun. Ttying to push it away, Baby turns but the image of them, sitting close together is etched to his mind. It hurts. For whatever it's worth, he was right. Baby doesn't fit there, _fit_ _with them_.

Footsteps approach in a fast speed. Baby hears it, but doesn't have time to react before his iPod is ripped from his hands.

A mocking laugh rips through the silence. "Eternal Flame, huh? You fucking fag."

Baby recognizes Trig's voice immediately. The tall man lets go of the iPod, and Baby barely manages to catch it before it hits the floor. His action is received with a laugh.

Not baring to look at his soulmates, seeing their none-existing reaction, Baby makes a point not to stare and Trig, that bastard, catches up quickly. He's mean and taunts Baby, like always, but this time there's a glint in his eye and his words seems to cut through the music in a way it haven't before.

"You guys hate each other or something?" He wonders, laughing loudly. Apparently finding it all terribly amusing.

No one replies, but the rising tension is obvious. In the corner of his eye, Baby can see Buddy glare and Darling has a cold, closed of look on her face. Trig doesn't even glance at the pair, though.

Baby might not like the man, but he's awfully clever, Baby can't deny that. _Stupid_ , but clever.

"Haven't talked to you in a while," Trig says, turning toward Baby, cocky smirk in place. Ignoring him too, Baby looks for Doc so they can begin, but he's all the way across the room, still preparing.

"Baby, was it?"

He can proud himself in that he doesn’t freeze up or make a pained expression, but there must be something in his eyes, that Baby isn’t prepared to hide because Trig’s grin becomes twice as wide.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?"

Again, Baby doesn’t answer, but Trig doesn't expect him to. He cackles. “So you’ve found her! Is it that pretty little waitress? The blonde one?"

This time, Baby's head snaps up as fear rose up inside. _How the hell does Trig know about Debora_?

"Surprised? Saw you chatting her up at that diner, Bob’s or whatever.” Trig makes a dismissive sound in the back of his throat. “Didn't know you actually took those out," he gestured to Baby's earbuds. "Or maybe it isn’t her. She’s too pretty to end up with the likes of you. Then who is it? Maybe a faggot, like you?"

Baby stays quiet, eternally panicking. _Debora-_

"You little fucker, you even listening to me?!" Trig yells, standing up. Baby prepares to flee, but suddenly Doc is there beside Trig, staring him down. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! The fucker's ignoring me, on purpose! He's got-"

"Baby is not ignoring you, he can read lips." Doc says, interrupting Trig's rant. "Cuz that's such a relief, having that cocksucker lookin' at me."

Doc sent the tattooed man an unimpressed look.

Baby felt Darling's and Buddy's eyes on him now, but refused to look their way. It wasn't his fault, Baby knew that, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and couldn’t bare looking at them. Once again, he was grateful for the glasses that shielded him. At least he could pretend to be unaffected.

Then his brows furrowed like he didn't totally get it, expression filled with angry confusion, Trig speaks again. "He deaf?"

Doc sighs, clearly irritated. "No, but he uses the music to drown out the constant ringing in his ears."

"How-"

"Accident. Let's begin now, shall we?" Doc's tone was sharp as he stared down at the smug criminal. Trig doesn't get the memo. He turns to Baby instead. "Accident, huh? You lose ya' daddy?" Baby stills, as a furious heat rise from his neck to his face. Don't. _Don't say it_. "Or maybe ya' Momma. Did the Baby lose his Mommy-"

"You better shut your mouth if you want to keep it,” Darling hisses, voice slick with venom.

"Oh, got a guard dog?” Then Trig looks over, eyes widening slightly. “Oh, another pretty lady,” he says, eyes following the curve of her body. Baby fist tightens and he feels disgusted. Seemingly feeling the same as him, Buddy growls. Trig remains obvious. “You sure pick ‘em well, Baby.”

Buddy gets to his feet, ready to strike but Doc is there to stop it in time. “Stop! This is a job, not a fucking playground. So stop acting like children. And you-“ Doc turns to Trig. "Either you stay and behave or you go out through that door and don't come back. Your call."

Unfortunately he picks the former and the job is on. But all Baby wants to do is go home, curl up in his bed and hide under the covers, pretending he never received those stupid marks.

For the rest of the time there, Baby keeps his music loud and only reads Doc's lips when necessary. So when he gets up and leaves, he misses Darling call his name and how Buddy reaches for him as he passes. He misses it all.

And maybe, that's for the best.

-

Baby tries to stay away from Debora after finding out Trig knew about her, but ultimately decided it was already too late for that. Besides, if he kept close, he could protect her if anything did happen. Baby didn't believe that crap he told himself for a second, but he didn’t want to be alone again. And she didn’t either.  

"Hi, Baby! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

He attempts a smile back, but it isn't convincing enough as she bites her lip, worry now present in her eyes. "Is everything alright, Baby? You look sad."

Expression stoic, he doesn’t reply and she doesn’t push him. For a while, they sit in silence.

Truly, Baby didn’t plan to tell Debora about Buddy and Darling, it just happened. She tells him about her mark, scribbled on her ankle and how she hasn’t met them yet, but dreams of it often. Her eyes are shining and she’s practically glowing, hope of a good future still intact. Baby wishes he could feel the same. Somehow, it slips out then. 

Hands clutched tightly over his marks, arms crossed over his chest, Baby exhales shakily. His eyes dart over to Debora and he repeats himself, slower and more even. “I found mine.”

“Baby, that’s great!” She must notice the sullen look on his face, because her smile slowly fades and is replaced by a frown. Letting his hands drop into his lap, Baby closes his eyes for a second. “Or maybe not?”

“No, not so much.”

Baby scratches his shoulder, feeling it itch. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Debora collect herself, a new light in her eyes. Carefully, she asks, "Do you want to tell me what’s going on? With your soulmate?"

"Soulmates." Baby is quick to correct her. Debora’s eyes widen, but the expression on her face is still genuine, only sadder. She motions for him to go on.

At first, it slips out slowly, one thing at a time until the words are pouring out of him. 10 minutes later she knows everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

“It’ll be okay.” It is the first thing she’s said since he told her, and Baby almost laughs. _Typical Debora_. She squeezes his hand and he squeezes back in appreciation. She took it around halfway through and hasn’t let go since. Baby isn’t sure he wants her too.

“If they don’t want you, they’re crazy, and it’s their loss.” Baby flinches at the first part and she gives him an apologetic smile.

Baby nods. It isn’t that simple though.

“But I'm sure they’ll come around.”

Baby is not. Because he has seen them, seen the changes or maybe, _unseen_ them. Buddy and Darling have gone back to their usual selves, cheery but bloodthirsty. And if that wasn’t enough, the two have found it in themselves to become more affectionate than before. To show off as much of their love for each other. They make out whenever they get the chance, and often close to where Baby are. For example, if he’s in the back, they’re there too, feeling each other up against the wall. It hurts, and makes his insides turn, and a hollow feeling erupts in his chest. But when it happens he just forces himself to look away and go on. It only works sometimes.

He picks up what they’re silently implying though. How could he not? They are basically rubbing in his face what they have and what he never will. Maybe Baby deserves it, maybe not.

He doesn’t tell Debora this, and sits quietly through his friends speech filled with optimistic ideas. She speaks of things that will never be Baby’s reality.

-                                      

Baby remains unaware of the staring until he notices how Debora, who is sitting across from him in one of the booths, keeps looking at a spot over his shoulder. The first times she glances there, Baby doesn’t react but by the fifth time in only a few minutes Baby becomes frightened and oddly curious. It isn’t only that though, it’s her uneasiness and nervous squirming that gets to him.

“What?” he finally asks, as he subtly leans closer to her over the table. Debora’s gaze snaps back to Baby. She bites her lip, as if unsure, before leaning forward too. “They’re here again,” she whispers, eyes flickering to the spot behind him for a split second.

A cold feeling spreads inside of Baby. _It couldn’t be…_ Instead of voicing his concern, Baby wonders, “Again?” not daring to confirm or deny his suspicion by looking for himself.

Debora nods. “Yeah, I’ve seen them a few times. But they never stay for long. They take a look around then walks right out again, almost as if they’re looking for something. Or someone.” Not noticing Baby’s growing discomfort, Debora continue to speak. “This is the first time that they’ve sat down and ordered anything.”

Baby’s brows furrow. “Is that all?”

Violently, she shakes her head. “No, it’s just-“ She sighs. “They won’t quiet staring!”

With that, Baby’s suspicion is confirmed. He stays silent, mind racing with questions only they can answer.

Noticing his silence and expression, Debora begins to connect the dots. “Baby… Do you know them?”

When he doesn’t answer, her eyes widen slightly as if she’s got it and quietly, she states, not even needing to ask, “It’s them. Your soulmates.”

Baby goes still and for a moment, it’s hard to breath. They’ve talked about it multiple times, but suddenly, everything’s becoming very real very quickly, his two lives colliding. And honestly, Baby is at loss about what he should do. He had never in a million years imagined _her_ to meet _them_. It hadn’t even been on the map.

“Baby, are you alright?”

He nods, but it is a little forced

“He’s very handsome and she’s very pretty,” she tries, smiling weakly. Her words makes Baby want to laugh, of cry. God, this is weird.

“Have you talked to them at all? Discussed anything?” His silence is answer enough. But Debora doesn’t give up. “You should. I mean, they seem a little scary but I’m sure they’re lovely. And by the way they keep looking over, I’m sure they wanna talk to you.”

“I don’t know if I want too,” Baby admits and she softens. “Do you want me to throw them out?” she then asks and Baby actually let’s out a laugh this time, startled by her words. Debora tries to frown, but her smile shies through. “What, you think I can’t do it?” she jokes, and Baby laughs again. “I’d like to see that happen.”

Her smile turns serious. “Trust me, I will do it if that’s what you want.”

Baby considers her offer. “No, it’s okay, but thanks.”

“Why don’t you want to talk to them?” Her question is reasonable, but Baby still gets uncomfortable anyway. “You know why.”

“But, Baby-“

Even though he never heard her finish, Baby has somewhat of an idea of what she would say. But that isn’t what’s on his mind, the reason why she stopped is. They aren’t alone anymore. Beside their table are two people Baby would rather avoid. And why hadn’t it even crossed his mind to leave?

“Baby, hi! Why don’t you introduce us to your friend here?” Darlibg says in a too cheery voice.

Stiffening even further into his seat, Baby glares down at the surface of the shiny table, as if it was the object causing him his misery. By doing that, he leaves Debora to handle their unwanted guests. Baby can almost feel the displeasure radiating from her. She still wants Baby to ‘talk' with them.

For a moment, Baby wonders if they connected the dots from what the asshole said a while back. That this is the blonde waitress. Probably.

“I’m Debora,” she says, and Baby is glad she doesn’t ask for their names. That would make the whole situation weirder than it already is. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you guys.” Her words almost makes Baby want to roll his eyes, because scary people or not, Debora is always nice.

“The pleasure is ours.” Hearing Darling’s voice again makes unwelcome butterflies take a leap in his belly, and baby can’t help but feel a little bit lighter. More at ease.

Suddenly, Darling isn’t standing anymore, but sitting down next to him. Her leg and thigh are pressed against his and quickly Baby moves away to give her more space. Stubborn and without looking up, she follows until he’s stuck in between her and the window. Debora eyes them curiously but doesn’t say anything.

“Can I sit?”

The question is useless, as she’s already sitting and because her voice leaves no room for argument. But Debora, still as bright and chirp as always, answers her anyway. “Of course.”

He glances over at Darling, who smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She is looking at Debora, studying her, and Baby wonders what she’s thinking in that moment. What does she think of Debora? Of Debora and him?

She’s wearing her usually color, purple mixed with a pair of light skinny jeans. And Darling’s hair is up in some kind of stylish bun, every strand neatly set in place. _She looks very... nice._

Buddy doesn’t sit down though but stays where he is, a looming over the table. And unlike Darling, his eyes are fixated at Baby, who follows Darling’s example and looks at Debora instead.

“And how did you meet? You seem like such a sweet couple.”

Baby wants to disappear. He tries to keep his expression blank but some of the pain slips through.

Debora just laughs, somehow still managing to look neutral. “We’re not a couple, but thanks. We met right here." She gestures to around. "I’m a waitress here, you see. We found some mutual interest and started talking and hanging out. Now we’re very close friends. You could say we talk about _everything_.”

Baby’s eyes widen. He hadn’t expected her to go there, but with her views and belief that soulmates are everything, maybe he should have known. Either way, Baby kicks her under the table, trying to get her to shut up. It doesn’t work.

“Well, that’s funny. Because we can’t say the same.”

That works though. Not a word is spoken for a while. The silence is sickening.

Feeling a pressure on his hand, Baby looks up. Debora looks guilty, and he shakes his head. It isn’t her fault. Baby took the route of a coward and now he’ll have to bare through the consequences.

Some kind of sound leaves Buddy, but Debora doesn’t waver and Baby appreciates her greatly for it.

She squeezes his hand lightly and eyes the parking lot, tilting her head slightly, silently asking, _do you want to leave?_

Baby wants to nod, to say yes, but something holds him back. Because Debora is right, they _do_ need to talk. So why not get it over with. That would make it easier in the future, after all. He wouldn’t have to actively avoid them. So Baby responds, squeezing her hand in return. “I’ll stay.”

Debora smiles, happy about his choice. “Another time then?”

He doesn’t really want her to go, her support and presence is nice, but to have her here is dangerous. And besides, Baby isn’t sure how that would go with the other two. So it’s for the best. Baby nods. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

She bites her lip. “Sure. Call if you can’t make it,” she says in an odd tone, and Baby understands the silent message. _Call me later and tell me what happened_.

Baby cocks his head, flashing her a small smile, indicating that he understands. With one last smile, Debora slides out of the booth. “It was nice to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” Darling replies, but it doesn’t sound genuine. Either Debora doesn’t notice, or she doesn’t care because her expression never changes. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Baby.” She waves and leaves the diner.

For a moment, Baby’s eyes doesn’t leave the spot his friend occupied only a few seconds before. He blinks, once, twice, when something else enters his vision. It’s Buddy, Baby realizes. He sits down across from them and it’s then he realizes the deeper meaning behind why Darling sat down beside him. Now, Baby is trapped.

They’re silent for a while, and during that time he gets reminded of the ringing and it gets more and more unbearable by the minute.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Buddy speaks up for the first time. But Baby can’t focus on a word he’s saying. His hand trembles. The noise keeps on ringing and Baby itches after his music. Usually, Baby tries to avoid having his music on when he’s around Debora. Not that she’d mind, but he liked to have her know that she had his full attention and those times, Baby felt normal. It doesn’t always work though because he can’t go to long without them as the hollow, loud sound becomes to much for him to handle. Those times, he has to put his earbuds back in, but then they often listen together.

Baby is sure he can plug them in without neither of his soulmates minding, but he left them in the car. And the chances of getting past them without ruining whatever bond they have left or setting them off in some way are slim. Sure, Baby could tell them the truth but that put them off track and he rather wants to get on with it, so he doesn’t ask Darling to move so he can go get his earbuds and IPod.

“Baby?”

He looks up, and remembers that Buddy had said something before. “Sorry,” he mumbles, trying muster up an apologetic look but it turns into more of a grimace. Buddy frowns, but continues and while Baby really tries, his focus snaps by the second sentence. Tapping his fingers against the table, hearing a steady rhythmic beat helps, but not entirely and Baby glares down at his fingers as if that make everything better.

“… Are you okay?”

Not sure who he addressed, Baby stays quiet. It is the wrong move to make. Buddy and Darling share a look and then Darling reaches down for her bag. She starts ruffling around, searching for something. Lighting up, a grin spreads across her face as she finds whatever she’s looking for and Baby’s heart tightens. He hasn’t seen her smile like that in a while. It’s painful to know that it is probably because of him.

She fishes up something and meets Baby’s gaze. He can’t tell if the brown color is cold or warm today, but to be honest, Baby isn’t sure he wants to know.

“Here, it’s for you.” Grabbing his arm, Darling brings it closer and pushes something into his open palm. She lingers for a moment, as a tingling sensation goes through them. Then she lets go. Curious, Baby looks down and finds a pair of dark blue wires, tangled together. At the end of it, hangs a pair of earbuds. Under them, lies a similar iPod. The top corner of the screen is cracked, but Baby loves it. It’s perfect.

Mouth slightly agape, Baby’s awe filled eyes flickers to Darling. It’s the most anything’s done for him in a long time, and that it comes from her… It is priceless.

Buddy chuckles and Darling’s eyes narrow.

"What?" She snaps and Buddy quickly gestures surrender, making Baby want to smile. He doesn't follow through tough. Instead carefully lifts it up, plugs them together and slips the earbuds into his ears. Then he puts on whatever is furthest to the top, not really minding what song it is, just having it is enough.

He breathes out a sigh of relief as _I Want To Know What Love Is_ starts playing. One of the buds isn’t working properly, not making as much sound as the other, but right now, Baby wouldn’t trade them for anything. He manages to get out a sincere, "Thank you."

When she doesn’t reply, Baby glances at her and she’s looking right back at him, lips quirked in a tiny smile. This time he doesn’t look away, but slowly returns it.

At least one good thing came out of leaving his behind. Because Baby often finds himself feeling uncomfortable doing it with people in his personal life, it always reveals how vulnerable and weak he truly is and he hates it. People craves normal and would never by choice stay close to him when they found out more than a few week. _He was too weird, he never paid attention_ , that’s what they'd say. But Buddy and Darling didn't. Hearing the music and them, Baby felt comfortable and at ease like with no other.

“You alright now?”

“Yeah,” he responds and Buddy begins. “You’ve been very _hesitant_ in all this and we can respect your decision to stay quiet. We won’t ask anything-” “ _For now_ ,” Darling adds and Buddy nods, agreeing with and confirming her statement. “You gotta talk to us Baby, and if not about that, then there’s still everything else...”

Drawing a hand through his hair, Buddy messes it up but he doesn’t seem to notice. “We thought it would be best to give you space,” Buddy says, leaning forward if not a little tensely. “Which we were probably wrong to do.” His soulmates share a look over the table, then Darling turns her head toward Baby. “Carino, we should have talked right away, regardless of everything.”

He picks up that whatever she called him is in Spanish, but that’s all. It rolls of her tongue easily though, and Baby can imagining himself making a track of her speaking only that. When she speaks it, it sounds amazing. “We left you in your own head for too long, and that’s never good is it?

Baby snaps back to the conversation at hand and hums in agreement, nerves fading away now that they’re here and he’s got his music. _Maybe this can all turn out good after all_. “It is long time overdue, I guess,” he says, shrugging.

A startled laugh leaves Darling and Buddy huffs, but smiles.

“Let’s try!” Darling then suddenly declares suddenly and Baby’s eyes widen as he watches Buddy nod. “Why not?” They both turn to him. He forgets to breathe for a moment. Baby gulps down some air and a cracked, “Sure,” gets out. His soulmates doesn’t seem to mind though. They smile, and Baby can feel himself doing it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soon easter and I'm not going to post until after so, Happy Easter! / Glad Påsk!


	4. Don't Stop Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT LOOKED THROUGH OR EDITED EVEN THE SLIGHTEST. SORRY!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! They keep making me want to update quickly!
> 
> I can make still make this five chapter but I realized that I also wanted to explore deeper into their relationship, so.... it might be a few chapters longer than expected.

 

Baby doesn’t dare to hope, let alone consider that there is some kind of deeper meaning behind their agreement. To him it could only mean one possibility. They’d go back to how it was before. Keep it simple and easy. Talk when they needed, while trying not to make it awkward or to get anyone hurt. And that is all.

“Hang out with us today,” Darling suggests after they’re done at Doc’s and on their way out.

“I can’t,” Baby lies easily, even though he feels a tad guilty about it. Because yes, he does like their little deal, but it all is still raw and a bit too soon. He isn’t ready to go back to how things where and get close to them again. And before Baby can get there, he needs time and to keep his distance.

Darling looks at him in silence, measuring him up. Baby barely manages to not squirm under her calculating gaze. “No.”

Baby blinks, staring back at her in confusion. “But-” “No,” she says again. “This isn’t optional, carino.” Then, she drags him and Buddy off to the elevator.

His stomach turns, as he isn’t really sure about how he’s feeling about this new development. But he calms down once Buddy has sent him a brief, but comforting, smile. Baby’s knees goes weak for a second instead.

Together, they walk to a downtown café, where they take a table in the corner after ordering the cheapest thing on the menu, just to get to stay. Soon, Baby realizes their dynamic. Darling does the shovel talk while Buddy remains as a silent presence beside her. Then, Buddy handles the more emotional parts and she is the one staying quiet.

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” There’s a gleam of despair in Darling’s eyes as she asks.

Baby shakes his head, as he diverts his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at them. “No, I mean…” He pauses, grasping for the right words. “I just need some time to get to, eh, this. That’s all,” he tries, feeling heat creep on to his cheeks as he continues. “The soulmate thing, I know it doesn’t give me any right, I just couldn’t help but…” Baby gulps, and dares to sneak a quick glance at the couple, whom are sitting across from him, watching him intently.

Buddy leans his elbows on his knees. “’Help but’ what?”

He takes a deep breath and just says it, he owes them at least this much. “To catch some, eh, feelings.” They just stare at him, shock evident in their expressions. “It will go away!” Baby quickly reassures. “I just need some time, and then it can go back to the way it used to be." His cheeks burns hot with embarrassment, and it takes everything not to flee in that very moment.

When they don’t say anything, Baby plays with the earbud that isn’t in, wishing he hadn’t spoken at all. “I’m sor-”

“Hold on – you think we don’t want you?”

Confused, Baby nods. “Yeah?” it comes out as a question, because Baby isn’t sure he knows anything anymore. Buddy sounded sincere and hurt, which was strange. And why had he asked that?

Letting out a frustrated sound, Buddy slams his fist down on the table, making the glass shake and Baby to jolt forward, not prepared for the movement. A waitress passing them sends the man a dirty look, but Buddy doesn’t acknowledge her. Darling, who up till now has been sitting calmly by his side, gives him a look and a moment later, he slumps back in his seat. Now, something sad is gracing his features.

Leaning forward, Darling grabs Baby’s chin, and in a surprisingly gentle way, she tilts his head so that he’s meeting her steady gaze. Startled by the warmth of her fingers and captivated by her eyes, Baby complies and doesn’t move away.

“What if I told you that we feel something for you too?”

He can’t help it. His mouth opens, as if he’s about to say something but ends up deciding against it and forgets about it. Along with that, it feels like everything freezes up for Baby as he tries to process what Darling just told him.  _“We feel something for you too.”_  Plays over and over again in his mind. It’s hard to comprehend.

Finally, he reacts, and shakes his head in disbelief.  _No, this can’t be. They must be playing him. Lying to him_.

As if she’d expected Baby to react in that way, Darling offers him a soft smile. Then she leans over the table and uses her hold on him to bring him closer too, and when they’re close enough, she turns his head and kisses his cheek. Darling has done that before, but this time feels different. Her lips are soft but playful, carefully placed and lingering a little bit too long for it to mean nothing.

Buddy let’s out a sound from the back of his throat. Not minding Buddy, Darling just says, “Don’t think so much.” Before letting go and moving away. Immediately, her place is filled by Buddy. Baby doesn’t even have the chance to consider moving out of reach. Lightly, he presses his lips to Baby’s other cheek. Quietly, Baby gasps. It is nothing like Darling’s kiss. His lips are rougher but gentler, and the sensation of stumble on his skin is unusual and surprisingly pleasant.

For a moment, he pulls away too and Baby is left half leaning over the table, eyes wide with shock. Shakily, he slowly leans back against his chair. Shyly, Baby smiles at the two, even though he still feels kind of unsure. Their returning grins swipes it away.  _They want him too_. His smile grows.

-

Not more than a day passes Baby sees them again. And it’s not at Doc’s.

Baby is seated on one of the leather booth’s at Bo’s. He is waiting for Debora, who doesn’t get off until in about half an hour. There’s an untouched cup of coffee in front of him.

"What are you listening to?"

Baby looks up and grins when he catches sight of Buddy, who laughs. “You remember?” He nods.  _Of course he does_.

Sliding up next to Buddy, Darling looks in between her soulmates. “Am I missing something?” “No,” Buddy replies. “We’ve just met here, like this, once before.” He makes a sweeping gesture over the place. “You weren’t here that time, you where-” “Getting your hair done,” Baby finishes. “Yeah, exactly.”

They sit down, but not across from him. Well, one of them does, while the other sinks down beside Baby. Frowning, he looks at Buddy. Last time, when Darling sat beside him it was because it was necessary to make him stay, but now it certainly isn’t. He then looks at Darling but she seems to find nothing odd about it. Noticing the look, Buddy raises a brow. “What? I want to know what you are listening to.”

Baby instantly relaxes and easily hands him an earbud. It isn’t the pair that Darling gave him, those have Baby safely stashed away back at home. Buddy hums when he hears the music, glancing over at Baby, a smile tugging at his lips. “Sting really knows how to write a good song, huh?”

Debora shows up a little while later, notepad and pencil in hand, to take the newly arrived guests orders. She slowly works her way through the tables. When she finally reaches them, Baby doesn’t know if he should be filled with dread or happiness, because everything considered, the majority of his favorite people are gathered after all.

“Hi, again. It’s nice to see you so soon.” She sends Baby an excited grin before turning away. “What can I get you two this fine day?”

Buddy and Darling greets her, if not a little stiffly and then orders, and Debora scrawls I down, nodding along. “Baby, is there anything more I can get you?” He declines her offer and she leaves them.

“Why do you order coffee? You don’t even like it.” Darling asks, observing him carefully. Both men turn her way. Baby just shrugs. “It’s a habit, I guess.” She eyes him weirdly, but lets it go. “Alright.”

The next time a waitress passes by, Darling smoothly gets her attention with a small wave. “Can I add tea to our order?” The waitress – Maria – nods. “Which kind? We have Earl grey, Green tea, English breakfast…” “English breakfast will do. With two tablespoons milk and one sugar, please.”  _Just like Baby wants his_.

With wide eyes Baby watches Maria walk away, and make the tea before returning a few minutes later with the finished product. She moves to place it in front of Darling, who quickly stops her.

“It’s for him,” she says, and gestures toward Baby. And a steaming cup of tea, made just the right way, is placed in front of him. Baby pushes away the coffee and moves it closer. He takes a sip. Prefect. “Thanks,” he murmurs, cheeks flaming. It’s been a long time since anyone took the time to memorize something about Baby and he’s flattered, and very happy.

A moment later, Debora arrives with the rest of their order and then hurries away to another table. For the first time Baby notices just how tense his soulmates are in the presence of his friend.  _Why_? Before he can figure it out, Buddy takes his earbud out and gives it back to Baby, interrupting his thoughts.

“Have you two ever been involved? _Romantically_?” he mutters, voice blank.

Baby is stunned into silence. Debora takes this as her que to return and Baby can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse. She smiles, seemingly obvious to the tension. “Can I borrow Baby for a moment?” Without waiting for a reply, she claims an empty booth a few rows away.  _Definitely a curse_. Resultantly, Buddy stands up, allowing Baby to get past.

On his way over to his friend, their gazes trace his every step. Baby gulps, hyper aware. He sits down across from Debora. “Well?”

“’Well’ what`?”

“Tell me what happened! The last time I heard you where gonna talk and you were scared, something clearly happened. Something good.” Baby blushes, but before he can tell her, she stops him. “Give me the short version, you’re soulmates doesn’t seem very keen to us talking.” She laughs. Baby does not. He frowns. “Won’t you get crap from your boss sitting here?” She waves him off. In return, he rolls his eyes but he tells her anyway, and she clings to his every word, eyes glittering. “Told you! They  _do_  want you!”

“Go back now, or they’ll bring you back themselves,” she jokes, but Baby doesn’t think that doing that would be above them. She gives him a quick hug, clearly very happy about his development with them but Baby can’t enjoy it, too aware of what Buddy just asked. “I am so happy for you.” Then she’s gone and Baby slowly makes his way back.

He sits down beside Buddy and gratefully accepts his tea from Buddy, who’s now taken his previous spot. “So?” “What?” he asks innocently. Buddy growls. “Are you two a thing or what?”

Baby frowns, this less shocked and in prepared for the question. Hadn’t they heard Debora the other day? Apparently not, or maybe he just didn’t believe her. Instead of asking for an explanation why he wants to know, Baby holds it back and answers, plain and simple. “No.”

Buddy still isn’t done though. “Ever been close to get together then?”

Considering it, Baby ends up answering this question with a “no” too. Because honestly, they never have. “Debora is very devoted to her soulmate, even though she hasn’t met them yet.” Darling jumps into the conversation. “And what about you?”

Thankfully, a loud crash interrupts them. A waitress has dropped a glass and with them distracted, Baby doesn’t have to answer. His relief doesn’t last long. When the glass is cleaned up, and the waitress is gone, the two turn to him expectantly. “And?”

Baby licks his lip, suddenly nervous. To be honest, he never even considered it because at the time he’d just met the pair and being with somebody else never crossed his mind. If not them, then Baby’s faith had been to stay alone. “I guess I feel the same?” he says hurriedly, making it come out like a question. He blushes again.

They laugh and Baby relaxes slightly as it seems to have been the right answer. “Good enough.” Without another word, Buddy puts his arm around and presses his lips to Baby’s temple. He has no idea why he did it, but doesn’t bother trying to figure it out and just enjoys the touch.

Half an hour passes quickly with them there and before he knows it, Debora is walking up them. This time dressed in her usual attire, hair down and a bag thrown over her shoulder.

Baby smiles. “How was your shift?” “Oh, well, exhausting but nicer when you’re here.” She glances at his soulmates, waiting for them to rise to the bait. But they don’t. Baby bites back a happy smile. It’s then it hits him.  _Where they jealous before? Worried he’d found someone else_?

“Can we meet up later? Maybe at the park.” He nods, happy that she understands. “Yeah. How about six? Does that work?” Debora checks the time. “Six sounds great. I’ll see you then.”

“Wait! Don’t be silly, you guys can hang out now. We’re done anyway.”

Debora shakes her head firmly. “Thanks for the offer, but you should stay.” She’s about to turn around, but pauses halfway, turning back toward them. “Take care of him, will ya’?”

They grin in unison, but there’s something serious in their eyes too. Baby thinks that his soulmates just might come to like Debora, after all.

“Of course.”

There is hope.

-

The next time they all stumble upon each other at Bo’s and Debora arrives last, just finished working, Darling moves from her spot beside Baby into his lap. She guides his hands to her waist which he does while blushing furiously and without missing a beat she asks Debora to join them, patting the now empty spot. Delighted, Debora does. It’s weird at first, but Baby finds himself have a hard time not smiling when they’re all there. Darling stays in his lap the whole time.

When she hears Darling’s and Buddy’s “names” she can’t stop laughing. Surprisingly, Baby’s alright with that. Buddy gets touchier too. But not with each other. Under the table, Buddy bring their feet or legs together, knees sometimes touching. At some point, he even grabs his hand. Debora pretends she doesn’t notice, but the way she grins at Baby afterwards says otherwise. He’s alright with that too. More than alright, actually. It’s very nice.

And for a while, it’s perfect.

-

Baby doesn’t see the pair for some time after that. Even though he wants too, he simply doesn’t have any time. He barely manages to see Debora in between jobs for Doc, which becomes more and more frequently, and taking care of Joe, who’s becoming more and more suspicious every day. So it isn’t that strange, but it doesn’t stop him from missing them though.

 


	5. Killer Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a month ago. I'm a bad person. Sorry!

Everything has gone to hell.

A normal routine mission, preparation for a bigger hit, gets ruined by Bats who kills the Doc’s dirty cops and almost gets them all murdered in return. Now, they’re all _known,_ wanted criminals and after the hit, they’ll need to leave town. And on top of that, he gets Darling shot.

Baby’s heart is raising, his insides swirling with anxiety and worry. What will happen to Joe if he leaves? And Debora? Will he hate him? And what about Buddy and Darling? Will Baby ever see them again? He tries to shake it off and focus on his task at hand. They’re back any moment now. And then it will be over. In the middle of everything, it’s a small relief.

-

The music in his ears gets louder and louder, matching the speed of the windshield wiper as it keeps the rain from blocking Baby’s view. It doesn’t drown out the gunshots though, or the screams. He just sits there, frozen in his seats and unable to move a muscle as he watches it all unfold.

Car doors open and slammed shut just as quickly. “Let’s go!” Bats get in last and he stares at Baby with wide eyes, angry madness shining bright.

“Come on Baby, we gotta go, we gotta go, we gotta go!” For a moment, Baby almost listens to Buddy, who is a somewhat calming presence behind him but then he hears Bats, screaming, “Drive the fucking car, retard!” It brings forward the images Baby’s been desperately trying to push away, and they play on repeat in his mind. The guard getting shot, the blood and his lifeless body falling to the ground as the nice lady screams. It plays over and over again. Baby stays put.

“Baby, move!” He wants to listen to her, to save his soulmates but he can’t do this, not anym- He doesn’t have time to finish his thought, even blink before Bats has raised his weapon and hits him in the face with its hard end. Baby’s head if forced back, and one of his lenses break and falls out, but he doesn’t let out a sound. Bats practically growls. “Put your fucking foot on the gas!”

It isn’t until the safety has been cocked off that Baby realizes how quiet it suddenly is in the back. The commanding yells and hard breathing can no longer be heard. Bats hadn’t noticed either. He frowns, and turns his head. By the time his mind registered the danger, Bats had already slumped in his seat and taken a bullet in between his eyes.

Darling lowered her gun slowly, the light making it glimmer dangerously in her hand. Without even blinking, Buddy leans between the seats, opens the passenger door and with one swift motion he pushes Bats out onto the pavement. Leaving only the three soulmates in the car.

The sound of the door closing jolts Baby back to reality and he blinks, head snapping toward Darling. Soulmates or not, he half expects her to put a bullet in him too, or at least point the gun at him and command him to drive. She does none of those things. Instead, she puts her weapon away and flashes him a smile, shrugging. “He looked at me funny.”

Buddy throws his head back and laughs while Baby silently stares at them both. His earbuds are still in, and helpfully supplies him with a new song. Sirens cuts through the smattering of rain and their expressions turn serious.

Quickly, Buddy places his hand on Baby’s shoulder, holding him in tight but not painfully grip, as if he’s afraid Baby will run at any given moment. Baby doesn’t move, he barely even breathes. “Calm down. _We’re here_.”

“Jason, now is not the moment,” Darling says, eyes flickering to the street behind them where cops could show up at any given moment. Buddy pays her no mind. His eyes met Baby’s through the review mirror and the older man leans in close. He can feel his hot breath against his neck and shivers. “Baby drive.”

Those words make more sense to him than anything else has in a long time. Baby grabs the wheel, puts his foot on the gas and swiftly takes them out of there.

It took over an hour and three car swaps before they managed to get away from the cops and for Baby to make sure that they weren’t followed. They were off the hook. _For now_. That could change at any given moment thanks to Bats, whose hectic measures had gotten them in big trouble.

Baby noticed their gazes on him more than a few times, as if they thought that he’d bolt the second they looked away. Once, Baby might have, but not now. They’ve gotten too far for that.

“Where are we going?” Baby’s eyes flicker of the road and on to Buddy for a second. “Baby, Doc-” “Screw Doc. Let’s just get out of here.” Buddy nods, and says, “Sounds like a good idea. Where are we going now then?”

He keeps his eyes firmly on the road when he replies, “I’m dropping you off somewhere safe. Get out of here, take the money and-” “Where are you going?” Darling interrupts sharply. Gulping, Baby responds, voice uneven, “I need to take care of some things before I go.”

Darling shrugs. “And? We can wait.” Shaking his head furiously, Baby glances back. “You don’t understand, after this I’m leaving. _Forever_. Never returning here again,” he tries to explain. “Alright.” Darling sounds calmer then he’d thought she would. “Where are you planning to go?”

Baby goes quiet. “I… I haven’t gotten that far yet…”

“Well, we have a place a few states away. It’s safe and we have it all mapped out. Come with us.”

Still not entirely sold, Baby tries again- “But…” the words die on his tongue when he catches a glimpse of bold black words on her shoulder in his own writing. It’s placed on the spot where Baby has Buddy’s mark. Darling puts her coat back on and gives him a soft smile. “We’re three now. You aren’t alone anymore, Baby. We only need each other.”

He inhales shakily. “Okay.”

-

Baby drops them off a few blocks away from his apartment and they promise to lay low until Baby gets them in an hour. “See you soon,” Darling murmurs after kissing the corner of his mouth. Before she can move away, Buddy embraces them both in a quick hug. He smiles, if not a little sadly.

It’s not until they’re gone that Baby realizes that they both probably think he won’t return for them. That this was the last time they ever saw him. Their stares from before confirms it. They really believe he’s leaving. It must be hard letting go, but Baby’s happy they trust him to, if only to some extent. He won’t disappoint them. Not this time.

He might still be unsure about it, but he isn’t going to back out now.

Quickly, he crosses the street and runs the last few blocks, not stopping until he’s home. Hands shaking, he barely manages to get inside without dropping the key. Thankfully, Joe is sleeping when gets inside. Quietly, he packs Joe’s stuff into a bag. He leaves it open, in case he remembers something else before moving onto his own stuff.

Baby puts a few sets of clothes and other necessary stuff in a backpack, hurrying around the room. When he’s done, he digs under his pillows and finds the tape called “MOM” and the iPod along with the headphones Darling got him. He puts the items in the backpack and zips it up.

With his last bags he opens the floor in the living room and gets the money out and divides it as equal as it can get.

Then he wakes Joe and signs “sorry” over and over again until his hands hurt. He gets everything down to the car and drives off to the best home for elders close by. There he leaves Joe after recording a message of who he is and what he likes. It’s hard to say goodbye to the older man who’s been his only family for the last few years, but after promising to stay in contact, Baby puts his hand into his pockets and walks away. He’ll miss him a great deal.

Lastly, he takes the bag filled with cash and sneaks into Bo’s and leaves it in her locker. She gets off in less than an hour and will see it in time. She’ll be able to leave tonight. On top of the black duffel bag, Baby leaves a note.

**_FIND THEM, WHEREVER THEY MAY BE AND BE HAPPY. LOVE, BABY_ **

When he pulls up to the spot where he left them a little over ago and they he doesn’t see them, fear spike Baby’s belly. He hasn’t even considered the possibility that _they_ might be the ones not to come back.

Trying to drown the panic, Baby keeps his eyes focused on his iPod, repeating the lyric in his mind.

_Let’s dance in style, let’s dance for a while, Heaven can wait we’re only watching the skies, Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

The trunk of the car opens, and so does his eyes. He spots Darling’s hair in the review mirror and grins. _They’re here_

Baby’s car door opens. “What took you so long?” He doesn’t reply, but Buddy doesn’t except him too. Looking about as reviled as Baby’s feeling, Buddy glances around, on high alert. “I can take the first shift.” Nodding, the younger of the two steps out to give way for the other, but Buddy doesn’t give him space and they end up close, face to face.

Pushing him back, Baby ends up with his back pressed to the car, but not in a threatening way. Buddy follows. A possessive heat glows steadily in his eyes and Baby gulps, an unfamiliar feeling burning in his belly.

“ _Boys_. As much as I would love to see this, we really need to go.” Like a deer caught in headlights, Baby freezes. Buddy huffs and glares at Darling, who just rolls her eyes, grinning. He places a kiss on Baby’s jaw before stepping back and into the car, closing the door behind him.

With her well-manicured hands Darling slips his glasses off and Baby blinks. He had forgotten about the broken lens. She throw them into a nearby bin, smiles and ruffles Baby’s hair. “Let’s go.”

Together, they get into the vehicle and leaves the city behind them.

 


	6. I'm In Love With My Car

After driving for over 12 hours straight they stop at a motel to get some well-earned sleep. Baby falls onto the second, much smaller bed in the room they paid the night for and breaths in the strange smell of the pink pillow as Buddy and Darling talks quietly among themselves. It isn’t until they’ve become silent and Baby is close to drifting off that the reality of what just happened sinks in. What they just did. Bats killing that guard, Darling killing him and how he has abandoned Joe, and Debora. 

But there weren’t only cons with all this, there were pros too. Like how Baby’s debt was already paid and Doc can’t get to him anymore, and Baby weren’t alone. He’s with his soulmates.   
Anticipation, excitement and dread, all mixed together buzzes under his skin as he too falls asleep. 

The next morning, Baby is shaken until he wakes. Joe never wakes him like that, and Baby opens his eyes and flies up, expecting the worst. His head collides with Darling’s, as she’s leaning over him and he flies back, eyes wide. Seeing his expression, Darling tilts her head and waves, her pain only slightly visible. 

When Baby blushes at his reaction, she just laughs, rubbing her forehead while he ducks, trying to hide his red tinted cheeks.

“Time to go,” Buddy says absentmindedly, grabbing the leather jacket thrown onto the corner and putting it on. He halts when he sees them, Darling laughing her ass off and Baby blushing furiously, he raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Deciding it’s time to get a grip and that it’s best not to get left behind on the first stop, Baby quickly stands up, grabs a toothbrush and a clean t-shirt before slipping past them and into the bathroom. He lock the door and sighs. Showering will have to wait till next time, he thinks, drawing his hand through his hair a few times. 

He returns to the bedroom, mostly clean, and Darling rises from the bed and Buddy grabs their bags. A smile is sent Baby’s way. “Let’s go.”

And with that, their journey continues. 

It’s Baby’s turn to drive, and after stopping at a gas station where Baby refills while the others get some water and snacks for the road, he gets into the front seat with Buddy beside him and Darling in the back and drive. 

They stop a few times, switch and then drive again.

Buddy and Darling talks and jokes, and sometimes Baby joins them. He listens to music, both by himself with his headphones and with the others, Darling singing along, Buddy humming and Baby tapping his fingers to the beat. It’s nice, but slightly weird and Baby can’t help but feel that he’s avoiding them even though they’re right there. He has noticed some looks his way here and there when they don’t think he’s watching but haven’t said anything about the “situation” in any other way. 

Darling seems to realize that there is something going on, as she the next time they stop insist on eating out and not stay in there room, even though it might be dangerous, being criminals on the run and all. She doesn’t give a rat’s ass about that though and just drags them along. 

As Buddy finds a parking spot, Baby and Darling enter the diner and finds an empty table and sits down, waiting for the waitress. Darling pats on the spot beside her on and Baby sits there, slightly unused to be the one not pressed against the wall. Instead of voicing her concerns, she just gives him a look and takes out one of his earbuds and puts it in her own ear. 

"These suck!" Darling exclaimed after a few seconds, laughing. Tugging on the wire, the earbud falls out and she hands it back to Baby. "I'll get you new ones. Better ones."

Baby shakes his head and fondly smiles. "Thanks, but it's alright. I like these."

Expecting her to laugh or call him crazy, Baby is surprised when she just looks at him with an expression that Baby never has seen on her before.

What is it?" he asked slowly, face crumbling, afraid he'd done or said something wrong. Something out of line. 

She still doesn’t answer him, but what she does do is lean closer to him and kiss his cheek. He’s about to ask why, why she did that, but Darling silences him by resting her head on his shoulder. The weight and warmth of her is calming and Baby feels himself relaxing.

When the waitress arrives, bored and tired, Darling moves away from his shoulder but he doesn’t have time to feel the loss, because the moment they don’t touch anymore, she grabs his hand and they entwine their fingers. 

-

After that time at the diner, the boarder seems to have been breached and now the lingering glances have turned to casual touches. Baby won’t even lie about how much he enjoys it, likes being a part of a team, a team consisting of them. For a while there, Baby is floating on a cloud. Until he stumbles and hits the ground. 

-

Baby is driving when it happens. 

Today, he has his earbuds in his ears and Don’t you want me by the Human League is playing on a low volume, in case Darling and Buddy says something. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. They don’t. Well, not directed to him at least. And what they’re doing does not qualify as “talking”. 

Darling is on top of Buddy in the backseat, ignoring the existence of seatbelts entirely, grinding down on him with her tongue in his mouth, moaning loudly. They only paus to whisper filthy things into each other’s ears, just loudly enough for Baby to hear. He hates it, but doesn’t reach for his iPod or turn up the volume on the radio in fear of disturbing them. Instead, he tries to focus on the road before him. 

At first, it works, then it doesn’t and Baby realizes that this might not have been the greatest idea, after all. He should’ve left on his own, let them be together, by themselves, and happy. And now they’re stuck with him. For a moment he glances back at them, but quickly looks away when eyes meet his through the review mirror. 

A second he think they’ll stop. No sounds come from the back. A beat later they start again. 

Baby’s shoulders drop and a wave of hopelessness rush over him. Because he’s not even jealous. Just sad. And for the first time ever Baby wishes the constant noise wouldn’t disappear, but get louder and drown them out. Sadly, it doesn’t work that way. 

-

That night, Baby gets to the reception first, after hurrying out of the car and throws a handful of bills at the counter and mutters. “One night. Two rooms. One simple and the other double. Please.” The woman blinks, but hands him the keys. “Keep the change,” Baby adds as he walks toward room 106. Buddy and Darling enter the motel and without a word, Baby throws the one of the keys their way. 

“Baby-”

Before he can hear the rest, Baby unlocks the door, goes inside and shuts it before locking it. He throws himself on the bed and puts on his headphones, turning up the volume. If they knock, or call for him he can’t hear it.   
Maybe it’s petty, but at the moment it feels right. He closes his eyes and after a while he falls asleep.


	7. Take A Chance On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. I don't even have any good excuses anymore. But here it is, folks! If any of you are still there, I am very, very, very late. 
> 
> I just finished this and haven't really looked through it so it might be a little jumpy, and as I haven't written anything on this in months it might be a little odd compared to the rest. But I will edit and rewrite this in the future. Maybe. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Not a Queen title but I listened on it on repeat while writing this, so yeah.)

When he wakes up the next morning, Baby regrets it. Regrets everything. It’s justified, he’s still their soulmate after all, even though he’s the third wheel in many situations. But he _shouldn’t_ have done it. They found each other first and are happy together. Baby _is_ happy for them. Reacting like that, wasting money on separate rooms… That was a mistake that certainly won’t go unnoticed and will only bring up unwanted questions and attention on him.

And if they wanted to make out, then fine. It was none of Baby’s business anyway.

He signed and rubbed his face. He needed to go and apologize to them, even though facing them was the last thing Baby wanted to do right now. It would be so much easier just to ignore it.

His stomach rumbled, and Baby sat up. That could wait for a while. Food first, awkward meeting with his soulmates later. At least they had gotten their wish fulfilled now, a room for themselves over a night, Baby thought slightly bitterly. Shaking his head, Baby got to his feet, pushing those thoughts away.

Everything of his was still in the car, so he couldn’t change and didn’t have any kind of products, so showering was useless and as he didn’t have anything then the clothes on his back he didn’t need to sweep the room before leaving. Baby just walks out the door and hands the key to the receptionist, and when he’s done with that he stretches.

The woman behind the counter looked tired and cranky, and Baby doesn’t figure out why until he sees the clock above the dusty old fireplace. It’s half past three in the morning. The darkness and lack of sunshine should have given him a clue, but Baby’s sense of day and night had vanished somewhere along on this trip and it must’ve slipped his mind.

Baby has half a mind to ask the lady to get the key back, so that he can have a few hours more of sleep, but decides against it when she slips into the room behind her. His stomach growls again and he decides that if he can’t get some more sleep, he will satisfy his other needs instead.

Luckily for him, as the motel doesn’t have any vending machines, the gas station across the street is open. There, the blonde perky cashier is happy to help him find what he wants, unlike the lady back at the motel. He stays a while longer than anticipated, as he finds that he enjoys spending time with her, Emma, who takes her break early so that she can eat along with him.

When he leaves the gas station, he leaves with promises of returning before skipping town, a smile tugging on his lips. Baby reaches for his iPod that he’d abandoned in favor of Emma for the last couple hours and puts the earbuds in. It’s still early, the air crisp and the only light comes from barely working streetlights. With nothing else to do Baby takes a left instead of straight forward, ending up at the parking lot where they left the car yesterday.

He unlocks it, thankful for multiple keys, and collapses into the backseat. Closing the door behind him, Baby curls up on the leather, using his arm as a pillow and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long until he falls asleep, lulled by the voice of _The Smiths_ lead singer.

Baby doesn’t know how long time has passed when he opens his eyes the next time, but he quickly registers that he isn’t alone in the car anymore. For a moment he panics, using his elbows to quietly make his way into a sitting position. He blinks, registering familiar dark hair spilling over the car seat in front of him.

“Good morning, Baby. How was your night?” Buddy asks, catching Baby before he’s decided if he should pretend to still be asleep or announce his presence in the land of the couscous. Too late now. “Hi,” he croaks out, a little too fast, not answering Buddy’s question.

“What are we waiting for?” Baby asks as he notices that they aren’t moving or at a gas station but in a parking lot. And not just any parking lot, but in the same one he fell asleep in. He sits up, pushes his hair out of his eyes and avoids any kind of eye contact. Instead, he keeps his gaze focused on the stores and building surrounding the parking lot.

Buddy coughs and Baby is reminded what happened back here yesterday and what happened afterwards. He squirms, but doesn’t move away. “We’re waiting for our clothes to dry. We took the liberty to wash everything while you slept. I hope that’s alright with you?”

Baby nods. “Of course.”

“Anyway, it’s all just about done.” Trying not to nod again, Baby says silent, watching the pair in the corner of his eye. Buddy is staring back at him, face scrunched up in thought while Darling is sitting silent, facing away, feet crossed under her. She is still for a few more beats, before she reaches over and nudges her other soulmate so quickly that Baby almost doesn’t catch the movement.

With interest, he watches them exchange glances, right up until Buddy turns toward him, Darling not far behind. Unconsciously, Baby shies away, as far as he can in the tight space of the car, his eyes widening in slight panic. Seeing this, Darling tilts her head and Buddy sighs, closing his eyes for a second. “About last ni-”

Deciding that now is not the time, and that it’s too early for this, he steps out of the car. Rolling down her window, Darling raises a brow, suddenly turning very chatty. “Where are you going?” Her expression speaking of lack of sleep, but still sharp. Baby looks away, now wanting to know why that is. Then he finally replies, “To the gas station around the corner. We need breakfast, and something for later.”

Instead of disagreeing, or just leaving it be, Darling nods. “You’re right.” Then she proceeds with rolling up the window and then gets out of the car. Before she slams the door, Darling says, “I’ll come with you.”

Baby doesn’t know how to feel about this, uncertainty clawing at his insides, but nods, waiting for her to get her shoes on before he starts walking. She doesn’t mention last night, doesn’t say anything at all actually, and Baby doesn’t know if he should be grateful or scared. It’s not normal for Darling to be this silent. But it never once gets uncomfortable, which Baby doesn’t know if he should blame on their soul-bond or their friendship.

They are almost there when the question he’s been yearning to ask since she joined him slips out. “I won’t go, you know?” It’s meant as a statement, but his wavering voice makes it sound like a plea. Baby doesn’t want Darling to think that. A time ago, he would have left, but now he’s gotten too far for that now. There’s no escaping this. _Escaping them_.

Startling enough, she takes his hand. “I know.” Her voice is quiet, just barely above a whisper, but it’s also confident. The way she smiles up at him is too. It makes the mark with her words burn and his heart flutters pleasantly. Darling tilts her head. “Do you trust me?”

His reply comes without hesitation. “Yes.”

The smile on her face widens, and she draws him closer, pulling him down until their foreheads touch. “And I trust you.”

The words mean more to Baby then he can comprehend. He doesn’t notice when she plants a kiss on his cheek, or when she pulls away. But he does notice when she starts walking, and has enough capacity to follow her, their hands still entwined. She tugs at him playfully when he sacks behind. “Come on now, Baby.”

-

Together they pick out a few candy bars, drinks and fruit for the trip, then heats up three frozen products for breakfast. Baby takes their items to the counter while Darling fills up two cups with coffee for her and Buddy. Emma is still there and Baby is thankful that he isn’t breaking his promise to her, he’s disappointed too many already.

“Baby!” Emma smiles brightly when she sees him and starts working with the register, working with a speed Baby hadn’t seen a few hours previous. “Hi, how’s it been since last?” She laughs again, typing in another candy bar. “Slow, but you have saved me from being bored. Did you get some sleep afterwards? You looked really worn out.”

“I passed out in the backseat of my car,” Baby admits.

Before Emma is done, he adds two medium cups of coffee, but Emma just waves him off, laughing. “My treat.” He thanks her just as Darling slides up next to him, holding two steaming cups.

Emma introduces herself to Darling, who only hums in reply. “She’s tired,” Baby says, but the cheery girl doesn’t seem to mind. “Before I forget, here’s my number,” she hurries, handing him his things in a plastic bag. Baby smiles as he takes the little note. “Thanks.”

“And if you ever are in town, don’t forget to stop by. Miriam would love you!”

“I’d like to meet her,” Baby says honestly. Emma’s girlfriend (and soulmate?) sounded like someone he’d get along with. He definitely wouldn’t be against meeting her.

“Am I invited to the wedding to?” Baby jokes. Eyes gleaming, Emma replies, “I’ll have to pop the question to her first, but of course!”

“Well, I guess this is it. See you around, Baby!”

“Bye, Emma,” he replies, exiting the store with Darling at his heels. She seems to have sobered up now, even saying goodbye to Emma as they leave.

They don’t get more than a few steps away when Buddy drives up beside them. Darling smiles and gives Buddy a peck on the cheek, just like she gave Baby one before, and hands him one of the coffees. Getting into the back, Baby starts handing out the food they heated up until everyone has something.

“Did you get the stuff from the drycleaner?” Baby asks Buddy, as he notices they’re not going back toward the motel but toward the main road. “Yep,” he replies, giving Baby a wink through the review mirror. Rolling his eyes, trying not to blush, Baby leans back and digs into his breakfast.

From there, the ride is silent. It’s just their luck that it’ll be like this when they’re almost at their goal. Baby doesn’t dare to think about what will happen when they arrive. Will he go his separate way from them? Will he stay with them in their safe house or will they leave? He hasn’t known his soulmates for all that long but they don’t seem like the kind of people who’d stay in the same place for long, being more of the restless type of person.

Buddy is tenser than usual, shoulders hunched up and his grip on the steering wheel tighter than usual. Darling is acting out of character, very silent and serious, far away from her usual persona. For a minute Baby watches her as she is resting her head against the window, curled up against the door. She’s got no make-up on and she is in a ponytail, and she’s wearing an oversized hoodie which Baby quickly realizes belongs to him. Baby can’t help but flush as he looks away, biting his lip. _Maybe_ \- No. In the end he shakes it off as nothing.

A little while later, Darling pokes his knee and Baby pulls out his earbuds, interrupting _Village People_ in the middle of the chorus. All of a sudden he’s nervous. “Yeah?”

Darling doesn’t mind that, watching him with a sharp, calculating gaze that’s sprinkled with amusement. Then there’s silence, but not for long.

“So Baby, when did you meet her?” Darling asks, quirking her brow her brow in interest. _Why are she asking this now?_ Eyes flickering around, Baby gulps. “W-we met last night. Wait,” Baby furrows his brows, shaking his head. “No, it was early this morning.”

To his surprise, Darling cackles, throwing her head back. “You two grew on each other quickly. That’s only a few hours of friendship. That girl was practically ready to make her your bridesmaid!”

Baby smiles. He hadn’t known her for long, but he liked Emma. Enjoyed her company. Suck in his thoughts, he replies with the murmur, “Well, the feeling is mutual.” Not really thinking through it. Baby doesn’t catch it, though. The silence that comes afterwards makes him frown in confusion.

“You want her to be your bridesmaid too?”

Baby’s head snaps back up, his expression horrified. “What?” While Darling laughs and even Buddy cracks a smile, Baby finally reads into what he just said and how it might be interpreted. His eyes widen, “No, no-” Then he halts himself before he can embarrass himself further and says a final, “No.” It’s not Darling that laughs this time.

Before anything can progress Buddy, ever the savior, turns up the song on the radio and Darling let’s out a delighted scream! “Abba! My faves!” Buddy frowns. “I thought-”

“Take a chance on me!” his soulmate interrupts him. “Baby come on!” she screams over the music, turning to her. He starts out mouthing the lyrics quietly, but soon their all howling along to the old Swedish hit.

After that, the air in the car is suddenly filled with a calm easiness it had lacked before.

Baby loves it.

-

After Buddy and Darling places, then switches back, both insisting that Baby should sleep instead, he does what they say and falls into the lulling darkness of sleep. When he opens his eyes the next time, he no longer is alone in the backseat.

There’s something warm covering his side, pressing him against the door. It doesn’t take long until he realizes it’s Darling, asleep half beside, half on him.

Baby looks at Buddy, who has one of Baby’s earbuds in, fingers pumping along to a beat he can’t hear. Surprisingly, the noise in his ears doesn’t disturb him right now. Baby smiles, glancing over to Darling now. He jolts slightly when he catches Darling’s eyes, her head no longer on his arm, but tilted upward.

For a while, they just stare at each other.

Baby doesn’t know what makes him say it, maybe it’s the way her body curves perfectly into his, or her warm, brown gaze, he doesn’t know. Maybe it’s a touch of both.

“I’m sorry.”

She gazes into his eyes. “I’m sorry too.”

For the first time it’s without consequences or misunderstandings, and he gets it.

_This might not have been a mistake after all._

-

“Room 26,” is all Buddy says through the phone before hanging up.

Baby is happy that everything seems to have gone back to normal. Or as normal as it can get when they’re together. Well together, but not really _together_. As it is and should be.

The slipup he made might have gone under the radar, forgotten or at least a pale overlooked spot in the distance. A small part of his brain doesn’t share that kind of hopefulness though. That part is coiling, dark and afraid in the back of his mind. Still, Baby clings to the hope and pushes the other further back as he gets closer and closer to room number 26.

He raises his hand, curling it into a fist to knock on it, but the door opens before Baby’s knuckles purposefully collides with the sleek surface. Blinking, Baby stares down at Buddy who without much effort pulls the taller man inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

On usual days, this behavior wouldn’t surprise Baby, or make him flinch and take a step back, his back touching the locked door. It wouldn’t make him want to be back in the car either.

But this wasn’t a usual day.

There is only one bed.

There is only _one_ bed.

Baby repeats the sentence over and over again in his head, trying to make sense of it, but he can’t. As if knowing what’s going through Baby’s head in the moment, Buddy, ev _er so strong Buddy_ , gently takes a hold of Baby’s bicep and pulls him deeper inside the tiny room. This too seems to shock Baby as he lets himself be moved and placed down on that bed, in-between his soulmates.

Something tells Baby that they have not forgotten.

And if he didn’t lie and deny it to himself, Baby would admit that _if_ he’d ever considered them on a bed together, it wouldn’t be fully clothed and their shoes wouldn’t still be on. And they wouldn’t be as serious as they are now, expressions tight and shoulders tense.

Highly aware of them both, Darling sitting crossed legged to his left, and Buddy is sitting upright, head turned toward them, on Baby’s right. Suddenly, the bed feels slightly crowded, his marks tingling and Baby gulps, and slides backwards until he’s sitting up, back against the cool wall. For a few moments, everything is still.

“We can’t help but fuck it up every time, huh?”

The words surprises Baby, and the sad, pained expression on Buddy’s face tugs at his heart. _You didn’t do anything_ , Baby wants to say, _it is my fault_. He opens his mouth and the words are on the tip of his tongue, but then Darling lungs and ends up on top of Baby. Suddenly, her hands are on Baby’s neck, fingers tousled on his brown locks. She pulls him close, only stopping when their noses are touching, her breathe hot against Baby’s lips. She leans forward until their lips are touching.

Baby doesn’t have time to react, not even close his eyes, or respond, before she’s gone, already moving away. He opens his eyes and their eyes meet. “We want you.”

With three words she’d turned Baby’s mind to goo, and when she kisses him again it doesn’t exactly help him process. Quite the opposite, actually. Then she’s moved away again and Baby is left dazed and breathless, heat flaring in his veins.

It takes him a moment to realize that Darling is still on his chest, and that it’s just their mouths that aren’t touching anymore. He just stares, mind empty of appropriate responses to _that_ , as she lies down on top of him, pressing her cheek to his chest, body curled along his.

Sensing Baby’s lack of words, Buddy stares at the younger ma and repeats the words. “ _We_ want you.”

Baby’s body and heart is suddenly on fire, but neither of his soulmates seem to notice. Buddy accepts his silence, and then wraps his arm around both of his soulmates and holds them close.

Baby didn’t know he was tired, but suddenly he’s fallen asleep as fast as you blow out a candle.

When he wakes up the next morning, they’re still lying like that. Warmth spreads inside of him, and for the first time, he embraces it.

Baby turns over the best he can and returns to the land of dreams.

-

The next time he wakes, the warm pressure on his chest is gone. Baby frowns sadly when he thinks about how a dream can feel so real and how cruel it is when it turns out to not be the truth. Especially if it’s a _great_ dream, snatched away as the sun rises, peaking through the blinds. _Baby’s deepest desire_

He lays a few more minutes until the amount of acceptance he’s feeling drowns out the rest of his emotions. He’s just lying in a single bed, next to _theirs_ , and he shouldn’t wish for things he can’t have.

Baby startles when something, _someone_ , touches his face, only to open his eyes to Buddy frowning at him. The younger man just stares as Buddy moves his fingers to the corner of Baby’s mouth, gently pulling it upwards and into a smile.

“You look sad. Why?”

It takes a moment for Baby to react, still processing the fact that this isn’t a dream. Before Baby is forced to get an answer out, Darling comes out of the bathroom and plops down behind him.

Baby can’t help but smile at her, hair wet from showering and dressed in Buddy’s t-shirt that looks like a dress on her much smaller body. The sadness he felt moments ago is replaced by a bubbling happiness.

Noting his sudden change of heart, Buddy pulls them closer and takes Baby’s hand, squeezing it. Looking at his other soulmate, he asks quietly, “Is this real?”

“It’s real,” Buddy drawls huskily while Darling kisses his cheek. “Till the end of our days.”

“Which won’t happen, we’ll live forever,” Darling protests, making her soulmates laugh.

They stay in bed the whole morning and Baby can’t believe how he has made it this long without it – being there _with_ them, and not just there. After a while Darling makes Buddy get them all breakfast and coffee even when Baby offers to go. She just pulls him down again, clinging to him like a monkey, insisting that it’s Buddy’s turn. He can’t complain though, staying there, cuddling and sharing kisses with her is much better than running errands any day of the week.

When Buddy finally gets back they sit up on the bed while Buddy places the food on the nightstand, coffee cups still in his hands. Darling dives in for a loud kiss before taking her mug. When Buddy turns to Baby he looks conflicted, unsure of what to do, what the limits are, but before he can decide on anything Baby shuts of the part of his brain that says no to anything and leans up to kiss him.

He makes an appreciative noise and cups Baby’s cheek, holding him there for a bit longer than he first intended to. Not that he’s complaining. When they break the kiss, Buddy gives him a blinding smile and pecks his lips one last time before pulling away.

“I got you tea,” he says, handing him a third cup Baby hadn’t noticed until now. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I just picked something. ”Bringing the steaming cup to his lips, the younger man takes a sip. “It’s good.” He takes another sip.

“Thanks,” Baby murmurs, a blush creeping over his cheeks when he sees Buddy’s awed expression.

“You’re whipped.” Darling laughs from beside them. To Baby’s pleasure he doesn’t deny it but scoffs instead, only replying. “So are you.”

-

This time around, Baby doesn't try to deny it, he doesn't doubt it. Well, he does, but they never let it go far. Because while he doubts himself, he doesn’t doubt them. In the beginning, he panics and doubt it every time he's left alone with his thought, but they're always there to pull him back to them. After a while they don't need to anymore. Then, Baby knows just as well as they do that his place is with them and nowhere else.

It still takes him a little while to ask though. “What’s your words?”

As one, his soulmate freeze, then share a look. Baby rolls his eyes, but his heart skips a beat over their consideration. After everything they’re always hesitant to bring up their shared past where Baby wasn’t present.

Finally, they both reveal their marks, pushing away the covering clothes to reveal the skin on their respective shoulders. Baby leans closer to read what it says. On Buddy the words are " **I can handle myself just fine, thanks**." And on Darling, written in Buddy’s steady handwriting, it says " **I don't doubt that**."

Baby can’t help himself, he lets out a startled little laugh. He then looks from one to the other. “There’s a story behind that, right?”

“Sure thing,” Darling smile grows.

“Tell me?”

And for the rest of the evening, they do.

Later, when they leave the restaurant and returns to road Buddy turns to Baby, who is sitting in the passenger seat. “It’s us now, Baby,” he drawls, but his tone is serious as he reassures Baby. It’s unnecessary, but he appreciates it nonetheless. “Us against the world.” Darling laughs loudly. “I like the sound of that.” She takes Baby’s hand and lets the other rest on Buddy’s neck, lightly petting his hair. Baby smiles. “Me too.”

-

When they after just another few days arrive at their destination, their new home, Baby can’t deny that it’s a little weird. He finally understands what he’s lost, and how much he misses some parts of his old life, mainly Joe and Debora, and how he probably always will. But at the same time he understands what he has gained. Being together with them makes him happy, and it also makes the pain just a little more bearable.

Still, sometimes he almost doesn’t believe it.

_Soulmates_. The word still sounds unfamiliar but unfairly pleasant in Baby’s mouth, even though he’d found his. Eventually, it would be as familiar as breathing, he would make it, Baby silently decided in the backseat of their current car, indirectly sitting in-between his soulmates.

A small smile made its way to his face, making Buddy raise a brow in question. Sending him a soft smile, Baby shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

But it isn’t, because he knows now. They are his and he is theirs, forever and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, you've gotten me through this fic! This is the first "real" fic that I've finished, and the longest story I've actually not abandoned, so I'm happy to actually post this. 
> 
> Sorry again for not posting for so long and thanks for everything!
> 
> PS. I'll be posting another Baby/Darling/Buddy fic soon, that I started writing on in the middle of this one but promised myself not to post until this one was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> Born To Be My Baby - Bon Jovi
> 
> Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners
> 
> I'm a Rebel Just For Kicks - Dunez
> 
> I Want To Know What Love Is - Foreigner
> 
> Stone Cold Crazy - Queen
> 
> Freedom! '90 - George Micheal
> 
> Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars
> 
> Eternal Flame - The Bangles
> 
> The Look - Roxette
> 
> Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen
> 
> (Along with the soundtrack of Baby Driver and some other Queen songs)


End file.
